Gaze Upon the Killing Time
by Miakoda13
Summary: ItaSaku In order to kill the traitor of Akatsuki, they capture Sakura to avoid her from being caught by Orochimaru, who plans to use her to heal his arms.
1. Introduction

**Miakoda13**: Hey there everybody! It's my first time to write a Naruto fic and I hope you a like it!

* * *

Black…darkness…nothingness was al Sakura could see as she stared up the ceiling with her green eyes, "sigh…why did they take me here? Why couldn't they just leave me there to…"

The wound in her right abdomen that Sasoris puppet had inflicted on her shot pain through her body as tears that threatened to fall, formed in her eyes, "…die?"

The bed that she was laying on at least made some of the pain go away as she healed her right abdomen carefully with what little amount of chakra she had…

While thinking about why she was brought here, the door to the room suddenly burst open. Her eyes trailing upon the Akatsuki member…

He was tall, blonde and his looks were somewhat akin to a female. 'Deidara' was the name that she had remembered the Akatsuki call him…

"How are you feeling?" Deidara asked

"Uh…just alright…except for this one though…" Sakura looked at her partly healed wound.

"Ah…I apologize for Sasori…he didn't mean to actually…he might've been grumpy when we received the mission to get you…yeah…"

Sakura smiled at him, 'He's kind of sweet…'

"Deidara…Itachis order was simply to check on her not check her out!" the raspy and ragged voice of Kisame stated.

"I'm not checking her out Kiki-chan! Sakura-chan and I were just talking…yeah…right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura could only smile at him sweetly when all of a sudden the two Akatsuki froze in place…

"I expected a report from you Deidara, as for you Kisame, I did not tell you o leave!" the smooth voice of the deadly Uchiha said

Sakura could only gawk at him with anger, pain and fear…

Itachi noticing his sent a glare of his own to her…"Leave!" was all he said as Deidara and Kisame quickly walked out from the room…

Itachi, eyes still focused on Sakura as he approached her with slow steps…

Sakuras back went rigid as the executioner of the Uchiha clan stood in front of her.

Clenching her hand into a ball of fist, she put on a non-fearing look that had faulted when he lifted her chin up with his fingers.

Eyes of the dark, agony and loneliness was what she could describe the black eyes of her captor…they were beautiful in a way, that you might think that it was an innocent child you were staring at, however…the look of fear quickly replaced her confused one when his eyes bled to red…

Her mind seemed to spin as she braced herself for what might happen to her.

'I won't give into the sharingan, hell no!' inner Sakura screamed

Itachis eyes went a little wide when Sakura clutched his cloak & laid her head on his chest whispering in a begging tone, "Don't use it…please…"

After realizing what she was doing, Sakura quickly backed away, turning her head to avoid his gaze…"I…am sorry for that…"

Itachis cold demeanor showed once again, this time it was his turn to apologize, "I apologize if I had scared you…" his manly voice spoke softly in a less dangerous way…

When silence lurked around the two for what seemed like hours, Sakura avoiding his observing gaze…Itachi turned to leave, stopping at the doorway hearing her low and dry voice…

"Itachi-san…please tell me…why have you…taken me…here?" Sakura asked through pauses

It was a minute or two when he finally looked at her and replied, "Akatsuki business…" was all he said as he proceeded out of the door muttering something before locking it…

Sakura didn't quite understand what he said…and decided to shake it off as reality struck her…that this was the Akatsuki headquarters and she knew that if she would escape…they can kill her in the blink of an eye…

A lone tear escaped from her eye as she crawled back o her bed and slept through the time…never even caring if it was night or day…

* * *

**Miakoda13:** Hope you all liked it! Give me comments and criticism reviews and if anybody was OOC here, please tell me…

I also need to improve my writing skills…so just bear with me…I promise to make good moments between our pair, which is ItachiSakura…so please review me and tell me what you think!


	2. Reason

**Chapter 2: Reason**

Waking up in such a small room of no windows with a tray of cold food was never a paradise for anybody, especially for Sakura…

Looking at the room she was in, she noticed how small yet simple it was. A surprising queen-sized bed, two lit lanterns on the sides of the bed and a door leading to the bathroom. Okay, so this can very well be defined already a paradise for a prisoner of the deadly organization of Akatsuki and she was lucky to have gained it rather than a stinky old jail cell with rotten food. But did they really think that she was going to say here for that long?

Checking her wound on her abdomen, Sakura mustered all the chakra she could gather and started to close the wound. It wasn't a nicely done job though and she didn't even bother to cast another bandage on her wound, seeing she has none anyways. If any stress would befall on her, the wound might re-open again and trauma could hit her as fast as a bullet. But she had no choice, judging from the looks of things and the silence of the surroundings, she slipped off the bed, still wearing her red sleeveless and white skirt overlapping the black shorts.

It's going to be a risk on trying to escape but it would be a sure death if you at least didn't try to. You may not know that you might be able to get out of here with less pain than torture itself. So, as Sakura opened the door with ease, she thought about something. 'What could've Itachi told me the last time he went here? And why the hell would they even leave the door unlock?' she thought

'Maybe they think that we're so scared to have not even the courage to touch the damn door to escape.' Inner Sakura said

'If that's what they thought of me, they are truly prejudiced. I'm a medic nin, how dare they think so low of me!' Sakura replied back

Clearing her mind of all those things, she ran her bruised fingers—from the fight she had with Sasori when they took her—on the wall. Trying to keep her eyes open, she felt dizziness overcome her as the insomnia last night got to her.

Sakura grasped hard and leaned unto the wall trying to keep herself from falling, when suddenly she felt an overwhelming presence on the far left of the hallway.

Upon having the lamps on the hallway illuminate the person's features, she finally recognized that it was Itachi!

She made no comment as she stared unto the blood-red eyes of the sharingan. She could see his whole face since his robe was open, which had a smear of blood on it (probably he went on another fight), and really, it shocked Sakura how smooth and masculine his face was. He was about in his twenties but the two lines that scared his face betrayed his youth.

Staring at him was not a good thing to do especially if you had just tried to escape from his grasp. But she did not miss the ragged breathing of the Uchiha and the fast beating of his heart made.

'Enough about the observation! Try to think of an explanation that will help in saving your life, Sakura!' Inner Sakura snapped

"Is something the matter, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked, not fully sure whether that was the right question to ask.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, "Mind your own business, kunoichi!"

Alright, so that made Sakura twitch in choler as she shouted at him, "My name Itachi-san is Sa-ku-ra! And I was just trying to ask if anything was wrong, not trying to start an argument!"

Uh-oh, maybe she should not have done that, but seeing him be so cold—not that she wasn't used to it or anything—with a question from her didn't, well, that made Sakura flare up.

"You are weak, kunoichi and I do not want any people around me like you." Itachi stated with an impassive voice.

'Weak?' Sakura repeated in her mind with shock. Her hands tightened into a ball of fist as she gritted her teeth.

In an attempt to punch Itachi on the face, he quickly grasped her whole hand into his own and tighten them, making Sakura yelp in pain.

Having to be blocked with the hand, she tried to kick him, which made the wound on her right side open once again.

Itachi grabbed her ankle with his other hand and let go her fist as he slid his right hand to get a kunai in his holster. He quickly settled it in the side of Sakuras neck, making her go numb with fear and pain as the wound started to bleed once again.

When Itachi had let go of her ankle, she fell to her knees and grasped the bleeding wound with her left hand, covered with the marks of Itachis fingers among them, panting when she could not even get enough chakra to heal the re-opened wound.

"Come with me…" the voice of Itachi echoing through the hallway made her shiver and look up in confusion.

Still staring at his sharingan, Sakura understood that he wouldn't even bother to say another word. So, she stood up, hissing in pain, as Itachi lead the way to _her_ room.

Plopping down on the bed as Itachi closed the door and lit the lanterns on each side of the bed, Sakura made a growling sound…

Itachi turned to look at her and placed his robe at the chair beside the bed. Seeing that the cold food that was present at her desk, he could already knew why her stomach grumbled. He said, "You have not eaten yet…"

Sakura looked down, a faint blush on her cheeks. "N-no…I haven't…"

Itachi stared at her malnourished and frankly injured body. There was no way she could heal those bruises and wounds on her whole body.

"Pull your shirt up!" Itachi ordered

Sakura was shocked with this. 'Pull my shirt up? What the hell of an order is that?' Inner Sakura screamed

"Your wound…" he simply stated

Sakura looked into his eyes and could not even find the slightest of patience. She had to do this or she would piss him off and do it instead. Something she didn't want to happen. So, she pulled her red sleeveless up to the bottom of her breasts, just enough to let him have a full view of the re-opened wound.

He brought his hand up and carefully started to release green chakra to heal **and** close the wound. His warm touch was tantalizing and Sakura could not help but admit that he really was hot. Whether he was evil or not…

As the wound started to heal, with Itachis help, Sakura felt a lot better…though she would have to wash all her clothes since it was all soaked in blood. What would she wear while her clothes were wet? That wasn't important for now…

When Itachi was done healing her wound, he stood to leave, putting his own robe. He was about to leave the room when Sakura spoke out loud with a quivering voice, "Itachi-san…I-I know it's Akatsuki business, but…" she paused and gulped,"…at least tell me the reason why I'm here. I at least deserve to know what is happening to me!"

Itachi made no movement whatsoever and didn't even turn around to look at her. But when moments of thinking had passed, he said to her, "Orochimaru is after you."

"Orochimaru? Why?" Sakura asked

"We have been ordered to take you captive and nothing more than to keep you from him." Was what Itachi replied.

"Why? You may not know it but since Sasuke is with Orochimaru, couldn't it be him who wants me? If that is the real reason Orochimaru is after me…I would prefer that they have me in his grasp then." Sakura said while blushing…

Itachi laughed dryly as he turned around, "Kunoichi…he left you and the kyuubi for power to defeat me…do you think he would want a nuisance like you around him?" Itachi asked coldly

Itachi stared at her and finally answered his on question, "I thought so…it's a no right? It isn't my stupid brother who wants you but Orochimaru himself nothing more." He said sternly

"Then why have you and the others taken me as captive? Surely I mean nothing to you, if you really think I'm that weak!" Sakura asked in choler as she stood up from the bed.

"You are something important to this mission of Akatsuki and I propose that you behave well enough for the others to not torture you." Itachi replied quickly

"Tsunade-sama is already there. I must agree with the fact that she won't let them get me." She stated as she stood in front of Itachi, just inches away from him.

"With the night you were captured by Akatsuki, could your partner protect you from Orochimaru? Since your partner was killed by Sasori, I highly doubt it!" Itachi said in a more loud and stern voice

"Y-you killed him? You killed Lee?" Sakura asked in anger. Her eyes blazed in anger as she raised her hand in an attempt to strike him across the face.

But to Sakuras dismay, Itachi caught her wrist in mid-slap. Bringing her along with him when he turned around, her back banged against the wall and pressed his body against her.

"Bastard! You're such a bastard!" Sakura hissed, trying to get away from the tight grip of his hands on her own.

"Hn…" he replied in her ear, making Sakura shiver down to the spine. She blushed at the contact and the proximity of their bodies against one another and looked away when his smooth hair brushed against her cheek.

Itachi's eyes locked with Sakuras as they stared at each other for a long moment. His hand left hers and crawled up to her nape. Sakura made a muffled sound for him to let go, blushing at the thought that he was going to kiss her.

Itachi did not move and started to untie her hitae-ate. Grasping it in his hands, he pulled away from her and opened the door. "Don't try to escape. I'll be in my room which is three rooms away from yours." He said, then shut the door close

Sakura slumped down the wall, her eyes full of shock and fear of what might've just happened to her and Itachi.

"Please…no…" she whispered

* * *

**Miakoda13**: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews you have given me for my first Naruto fic! Hope you all liked the first chapter, though it was a bit short…this is longer…

Sorry for the late update though, kind of busy and I didn't actually know what to write next…yup, had writers block.

So…hopefully, next time I update…things for our pair will go in exciting ways…conflicts and all that romance things…and even longer!


	3. Deal!

"_Sakura-san, would you want to take a brake?" the 17-year old jounin asked_

_Sakura smiled at her partner. Fully dressed in his jounin outfit, he looked a lot like his idol, Maito Gai. "It's alright Lee…Gaara-kun might be expecting the scroll already." She replied_

_Lee nodded, then asked her, "Sakura-san, what's inside the scroll anyway?"_

_Sakura looked at Lee, as they both jumped to another branch & then another. "Actually, Tsunade-shishou only told me to deliver this scroll to Gaara-ku—I mean to the Kazekage…" she said_

"_Is that so?" Lee said, "You may not know it but the Hokage truly does care for you, Sakura-chan. You've been under her wing for 2 years already and I must say, you two grew close to each other."_

_The pink-haired kunoichi nodded and smiled at the thought. **Tsunade-sama is like my mother to me now, ever since mom and dad were killed on a mission.**_

"_By the way Sakura-san, congratulations on having to have made it for the candidacy of ANBU. I salute you!" Lee greeted and gave Sakura a thumbs-up._

_A smile graced Sakura's features and thought about her candidacy. The test was fairly mediocre, which was a surprise to her. Tsunade-sama even told her that she might see her have a major problem with the test...She was about to reply when kunais darted towards their direction and she, along with Lee, jumped to the round ready to fight the two Akatsuki that emerged from the bushes._

_The blonde, whom Sakura knew was Deidara, ran towards Lee who kicked him at his ribs, sending Lee to crash against the tree. The other one, who was Sasori—an old friend of hers that she fought along with Chiyoo-baa-san—lunged towards her and punched her at the stomach. She could not dodge it for he was fast and then she gave out…not even knowing what might've happened to Lee…

* * *

_

"Lee…I'm so sorry…" Sakura wept, burying her head to her palms

"It's no use crying over spilt milk, kunoichi…" a masculine voice said from the doorway

Sakura lifted her head up and glared at the man that trespassed her—well you can all it her room anyways… "And what do you want now, Itachi?" she asked

Itachi gave no impatient or disgusted looks at her but continued to stare at her, "I've come to tell you that we are to leave this base tonight for a mission…" he replied

"Itachi-san…I accept the fact that I am a captive of Akatsuki, but I would not accept on having to act upon the order of having to do Akatsuki missions…" she retorted in anger and firmness

Itachi growled at her and sent her a menacing glare, which Sakura retorted with one of her own.

Just then, Deidara popped beside Itachi and smiled at Sakura. "Itachi-kun, I think I should be the one to convince her about doing the mission…you go rest, you'll need it tonight…yeah…" Deidara said

Itachi turned his heel and walked past Deidara where Sakura and he heard the door of Itachi's room slam shut...Deidara then faced Sakura and steeped inside the room, shutting the door close. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat beside her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably with the reason of having to have Deidara sit on the same bed she was currently in and instead gulped in fear. Having to notice her state of discontent, he made a move to cup her cheek and told her, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm just here to tell you that you should cooperate with the mission you are gonna get tonight with Itachi…"

Sakura lowered her gaze until her bangs covered her eyes. "Deidara-san…in truth to say, I am not afraid of the mission but I'm afraid of what Itachi might do to me…" she said, a faint blush crept to her cheeks

"What is it that you are afraid of Itachi doing something to you? Itachi-kun does have this aura that he is so good with girls but if you would know him better, he does not lust after whores…yeah…" Deidara grinned naively

_**He doesn't?** _Sakura looked up to Deidara and asked him, "I do have to agree with the fact that he ahs that certain aura, however, I'm also scared of his attitude. I've always imagined him to be a silent, ignorant & proud person. I guess I was wrong then…"

Deidara blinked twice, "Did you really think of him that way? Because you're not wrong, Sakura-chan…yeah…you've got the most accurate imagination then…for having to have imagined the real Itachi…yeah…" he giggled, "I've actually noticed that yes, he acts very impolite towards you…yeah…and well, that got me thinking too…"

Sakura sat there dumbfounded. **_Itachi is acting different towards me? Why?_** she asked herself. She thought about it for a moment and decided to ask that guy later on, when she'll have the chance to that is…

Deidara looked at her, while she contemplated on her thoughts, the he asked, "Is something the matter, Sakura-chan…yeah?" he asked

Sakura smiled shyly at him, "No prob…" then it her. **_Maybe I she could ask Deidara about it and he would give me real answers. He looks truthful to me…alright then, here goes…_** "Actually Deidara-san, I really need to know the answer." She said

"An answer to what…yeah?" Deidara asked

"Why is Orochimaru after me? And what does the reason behind it, have to do with Akatsuki?" Sakura asked desperately, in need of an answer

Deidara's eyes then narrowed and turned into something Sakura could not figure. Was it hurt? Was it pity? Or was it anger? He looked so much like Sasuke that way, impassive as ever…

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but anyone else, rather than Itachi, can tell you the reason of why you are here with us and why Orochimaru is after you…" Deidara said

Sakura noted that he had left the 'yeah' part and thought that Deidara was really being serious here. She nodded in acknowledgement and told him, "It's alright, Deidara-san…"

Deidara tilted his head and stood up. He ruffled Sakura's hair a little bit and smiled at her, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm sure you're safe with Itachi…yeah…"

And with that statement of Deidara, he left the room after uttering the words, "Rest for the afternoon…"

Sakura sighed…she might never understand what her role in this 'play' was…

* * *

Itachi soon woke Sakura up from her slumber and when she finally did, he handed her an Akatsuki robe and her hitae-ate.

Sakura stared at the items he had given her, as if scanning to see if this was an illusion or not. Her hitae-ate was not the same as before, because now…it had a line that raked across it.

"What did you do, Itachi?" Sakura asked in anger

Itachi eyed her and turned around, his back facing her now. He did not give a reply and Sakura regained her composure, knowing that the Uchiha would not answer a simple question of hers. A traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village was she now. She sighed as she stood up and put on the given items.

As soon as Sakura was done, Itachi turned around and gave her a questioned look. Annoyed by this, Sakura just turned her head away from looking at him.

With a knock on the door in one second, Kisame went in the room the other second. He whispered something to Itachi that Sakura could not comprehend and stared at the both of them while trying to figure what the shark-man was telling the Uchiha.

Itachi nodded at him, "Kunoichi…we'll be going now…" he said in a monotonous tone

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood beside him, "Where are we going now, _Itachi_?" she asked, adding the tiniest venom to his name

Itachi grunted at this and pulled her arm as the three of them dashed out of the headquarters

Now, Sakura's mind was a haze. Why are they moving out of headquarters? Surely, Leaf ANBUS would not come to this part of the forest. And even if they did, wouldn't they expect quite a challenge when they try to kill the Akatsuki?

Sakura's train of thoughts were cut by the voice of the Uchiha who had just ordered Kisame to be a distraction.

The sharkman left and she could hear the sound of kunais clashing already. She assumed that there was a battle going on, probably with the sound-nins to get her. However, Sakura was curious on whom the Akatsuki were fighting, so she decided to look when Itachi grabbed her shoulder and ordered her, "You're coming with me, kunoichi!"

Sakura glared at him, but gave up on trying to put a fight with him. She would see to it that she gets an answer from Itachi. And with the way of thinking that being cooperative with him, it might be the only way.

* * *

As Sakura and Itachi jumped from branch to branch, Sakura couldn't help but look at his handsome face. His hair stumbling upon his eyes as the wind forced themselves to sway back. His eyes were expressionless but he did not let go of her wrist as they kept their inhumane speed.

All of a sudden, Sakura heard the nosy voice of her long-time friend.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called out

**_That voice! That voice!_**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed

* * *

From the farther side of the forest, Naruto's eyes gleamed in happiness on having to have heard Sakura's voice. "Did you hear that?" He asked Neji

Neji nodded, shocked that they have finally found their teammate. Shikamaru was too. He never would've thought that it was gonna be this day that they would find her. They were soooo lucky!

Alas, luck doesn't always last that long...Sasori and Zetsu came out from the bushes and attacked Neji and Shikamaru.

"Neji! Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. He was about to rush for his teammate's aids when Neji spoke up…

"Naruto! Go on ahead! I'm sure you'll fins Sakura-chan in the vicinity!" Neji shouted as he blocked the oncoming puppet hand of one of Sasori's masterpiece.

"But Neji…" Naruto hesistated

"Naruto, you have to make haste! Go and take Sakura back!" Shikamaru commanded

With a hesitant nod of his own, Naruto jumped to the trees and dashed off to find Sakura.

"This might be the pain Chouji and Kiba might be feeling right now by fighting the Akatsuki and sound-nins there!" Neji said

"Hehe, this is gonna be a troublesome day…" Shikamaru exclaimed

* * *

Itachi covered Sakura's mouth with his hand as they hid under the shady leaves of the cypress tree. His other hand, firmly gripping her waist in case, she tries to escape.

To heck with the cooperation thing; Naruto's here to save her! Sakura thought about what might've happened to Naruto seeing as Akatsuki and sound-nins might be fighting with them already. Itachi roughly whispered to her ear, "Never do that again, kunoichi…"

Naruto was in the vicinity now…and Sakura could see that he was searching for her. He was going this way and that made her heart jump, however, soon later, confusion took over. Naruto went to the other side and began to dash to the other are where she and Itachi were.

She tried desperately to get out of Itachi's grasp, hoping to catch Naruto's attention, but failed. Naruto was no longer in the proximity where her senses could sense him. Tears filled the corner of her eyes...

Itachi let go of her and Sakura stared at him in anger. He was breathing rather heavily, which made Sakura understood everything of why Naruto went away. He had used the sharingan to make an illusion of the both of them and made him think that the two silhouettes he would see would be her and her captor.

"Why did you do that? Can't you just let me go?" Sakura shouted

Itachi did not respond and looked at her, "You are my captive kunoichi! I would not let go someone of which was ordered to me to take care of!" he retorted

"You are not taking care of me, Itachi! If you were to really do, you would not act different towards me!" Sakura said

"What do you mean kunoichi?" Itachi asked

"You're always impolite to me! That's what I mean!" Sakura yelled

"What do you expect then kunoichi? For me to be polite to a captive? That is not a captor's attitude, should you know…" Itachi stated

"No…but you being you, I expect you to at least call me by my name and stop yelling at me!" Sakura said, her chest rising up and down, with the heavy breaths she took in

"You do not know me kunoichi!"

"I may not know you, but Deidara seems to do so more than I!" Sakura replied

"Deidara is not my partner…"

"That's not the point!" Sakura said, "You…Itachi-_sama_…are acting different towards me in Deidara's saying and I want to know, why!" Sakura said

"You want to know why I act different towards you, you say?" Itachi raised his eyebrows at her

Sakura gasped when Itachi caged her by the tree's trunk with his hands on either side of her body. He leaned in to kiss the crook of her neck and ever so huskily whispered to her skin, "I'm different kunoichi because I killed my clan without any remorse…" Trailing her neckline to the shell of her ear with his lips, Sakura let out a moan—unfortunately for her.

The feeling of the rough bark against her back, made Sakura whimper in pain. Trying her best to push Itachi off her, Sakura found it impossible as Itachi began to nibble on her earlobe, "I'm different to you kunoichi…"

Sakura gasped as his arms snaked it's way up to her side…as he let out his final statement... "…because you are **_my_ **captive…"

Sakura's emerald pupils dilated when she heard that sly tone of his…He used it in such a…a seductive, yet pleasurable tone.

Itachi let go of the panting kunoichi and bent over to her ear, "Let's go then, Sakura…" he whispered

At first, Sakura wanted to slap the hell out of him by doing that to her, but he did call her now by her name. Maybe if she would continue again with her plan to cooperate with him…he would change for the better…

Itachi backed away a few steps to let her have space to stand on the branch as they both leapt down from the tree. He glanced at her flushed face and told her, "Don't try to escape now Sakura. Worse things might happen…"

Sakura sighed and looked at him. "As long as you'll be polite to me, I won't have such problems in following some of your orders." She said

And Itachi nodded at the deal Sakura made with him.

* * *

As the two ninjas made their way to their destination, by leaping off from tree to tree, Sakura started to think about what to do with him…Not in that kind of way, though. _Should I actually start a conversation with him? Or would that lead to some kind of discomfort for both him and me?_

"What's the matter…Sakura?" the voice of the Uchiha interrupted

Sakura got trailed off her thoughts when she heard him speak and decided to use4 this chance to talk to him. "Well…I was just wondering…where we are headed to." She said

Itachi looked at her at the corner of his eye and focused his vision to the road ahead once again. "We are to report to leader about the situation that is happening now." He replied

"To your leader?" Sakura asked, a bit of curiosity and excitement gracing her words knowing that Itachi would answer what she would ask next. "Isn't the headquarters his haven?"

"That would seem a bit obvious now, wouldn't it?" Itachi scoffed

Sakura blushed when she heard him laugh a little. I mean, only in rare times do Uchihas laugh, you know.

Itachi jumped to a clearing and Sakura jumped beside him. He scanned the areas if there were anything that would get to their way.

Sakura, however, heard the rustling of water just about east of them. "Ne, Itachi…could we—um—take a brake for awhile?" she asked

Itachi turned his head to face her. His hair tousled in his face as the wind continued to bow on them.

"A break?"

* * *

**Miakoda13:** Hey, this is another chapter of which I had to think about for like what, 3-4 weeks? An idea popped into my head when MitsukiShiroi gave me her review on the last chapter. It seems that I am making Itachi a bit OOC because of his rudeness towards Sakura. So, in this chapter, she confronts Itachi about this brewing hatred—well I wouldn't say that—their brewing ignorance of each other…and they both talk about having to cooperate with one another…

Crap, I know. But I tried my best so I hope you liked this chapter! I would've wanted to make this longer, but it seems that the things I was supposed to add should go to the next chapter instead…though it would be awhile when I update that, because my grandma said that I would be going with her to the U.S.

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers for this story! I'm really glad about the comments and some critiques that help me to improve the story. Thanks so much!

**Review replies for this chapter would be answered for the next chapter, because I've noticed that people are sending me good reviews that I can't answer so and so, so I decided that I would reply reviews that need answers about certain things. So guys, I look forward to your reviews!**


	4. Rendezvous

Chapter 4: Rendezvous 

"A break?" Itachi repeated

Sakura nodded, "I can hear water east of us…so I was wondering if…we could just take a break."

Sharingan eyes loomed over her form; her cloak was a bit messy and the top buttons were unfastened. Her face was dripping with sweat and her eyes were almost half-lidded.

Itachi was about to answer her when she cut him off, "I know…I know…it would most probably take much more time…alright then…let's go, Uchiha-sama!" Sakura said disapprovingly

Itachi watched her, amusement suddenly filling his eyes as he sighed, "Do what you must…take a bath or so…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared back at the Uchiha.

'Did he just say I can do what I should?' she asked herself

'Oh no, he didn't!' inner Sakura said sarcastically

Sakura was not sure how to respond to this, so she just nod her head in approval.

"I will be back in an hour…do not try to escape or else, " Itachi narrowed his eyes at her

Sakura didn't cower back in fear. They already made the deal and seeing as Itachi was being less rude to her—she still won't admit he's polite now—she had to fulfill her part of the deal as to cooperate and follow his orders. So she said, "Don't worry…I won't…"

* * *

The water was translucent to the bottom and it scared her to the least bit if someone would be watching her. The fountain was a great way to bathe herself. Sure the pond served to be a nice pool for her to dip in but with the fountain, it would serve as a shower to her, which she would be glad to cleanse herself in.

While she had already washed her clothes when she first jumped into her 'pool' and had hung laid it out flat on the bushes to dry it, she swam to the edge and looked up at the sky. It was getting late, no doubt about that. The skies were darkening and as she turned her head to the west, she could see that the sun was already starting to hide.

Then that memory of her past when she was fighting against Sasori got to her again.

When she had already hit him, with the help of Chiyo-sama, she really did think he was dead. But nooooo…seeing as he and his kind partner, Deidara attacked both Lee and her, she regretted in thinking that. She got stronger…that she was sure. All because of Tsunade-shishou, her mentor. She did admit that it also was because of her determination that has caused her to come this far. If only she had that kind of determination when she was in her gennin days along with Naruto and **Sasuke**, she would've been able to stop **him** from going to that tricky-snake-bastard, Orochimaru. Naruto fought so hard to get him back and all she did was cry. Pity her, yes. That's why when they went to that retrieval mission along with Jiraiya

Just thinking about it made her wonder, 'What could've happened to Naruto now?' she thought

* * *

"Kuso, it was all a genjutsu! Argh!" Naruto punched the bark of the tree, splintering it's once solid shape.

"Naruto, we all did our best. That Itachi just got the better of us!" Kiba said

Naruto clenched his hand around Kiba's collar, "If we did do our best, Sakura…Sakura-chan would be here right now!" he yelled

Shikamaru separated while muttering 'troublesome' under his breath.

Neji was a disappointed too at the outcome of their mission. Now they were on their way back to Konoha. The only hope for the pink-haired kunoichi they were supposed to retrieve, is on the hands of the hunter-nins and the other ANBU forces.

'I promise…next time…I will definitely find you, Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought determinedly

* * *

"How many of us are left?" a white-haired sound-nin asked his companion

"Only four of us are left including you, Kabuto-sama…" the man replied

No doubt the Akatsuki were strong…they killed over twenty-four sound-nins he had taken with him, under the strict orders of his master to complete their mission. What was worse was that, some of the Konoha ANBU's and some jounins have partaken in the fray as well.

"Hmmm…did you find any leads that can lead us to her?" Kabuto asked

"The Akatsuki have traveled to the south, so we're presuming that the girl would be there too." The other sound-nin replied

"I see…"

A wicked smile spread on the face of Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses with his index finger, the reflection of the light making the glasses seem white. "Let's go, then." He commanded

* * *

Sakura rose from the pond and dried herself with the dry and warm Akatsuki cloak. She dressed herself, fully understanding that it might take at least 30 minutes more before Itachi would come back. She really intended to end her bath as early as possible, just for safety reasons. But even if there was thirty minutes more…she knew, that even if she tried to escape, he would look for her. Hence, she decided to wait for him.

Sighing to herself, she put the Akatsuki cloak on the ground, neatly folded and then stood up again. The sky was really darkening now…and the stars were beginning to shine. It was lovely…

"Lovely sight, isn't it…Sakura?" a masculine voice said

That voice sent shivers down on Sakura's spine. 'This chakra…I know this kind of chakra…it's a kind of medical chakra…' she thought. Suddenly her eyes widened at the thought, 'Wait, medical chakra?'

Turning around with dust emanating from the rapid movement of her feet, she scowled at the man before her as she spat his name in venom, "Kabuto!"

The man that was standing in front of Sakura gave an amused chuckle when his eyes averted to the cloak that was neatly folded and placed on the ground, "So you're a part of the Akatsuki now, Sakura? I must say that the line on your hitae-ate…" he looked at the band pulling back her hair, "…doesn't quite suit an innocent medic-nin such as yourself, right?" he mockingly questioned

"Why are you here, Kabuto?" Sakura asked, not paying any attention to the former question, he had asked her moments ago.

The white-haired medic snorted at her lack of common sense, and as soon as she noticed this, she glared back at him.

"Seriously, Sakura-chan, with the kind of situation you're in, don't you think other people who would've been in your shoes might've known already as to why I am here?" he said mockingly, once again putting Sakura into a fit of anger.

"I know Orochimaru has sent you here, along with those other three sound-nins that are failing to hide their charkas too well for me to sense. What I mean by my question is why—in terms of why did Orochimaru send you here to take me to him? I don't have any debts or any relationship with that bastard that would let me end up being hunted by him." She retorted

Kabuto thought about it for a moment. 'Didn't the Akatsuki tell her yet about the reason why Orochimaru-sama wanted her? If so…then this would probably be a good chance to convince her, if I can, to come with me…' Kabuto thought

"Are you saying Sakura-chan, that you don't know any of our plans as to convert to having to capture you?" Kabuto asked

Sakura glared at him, possibly trying to kill him with her glare. "Cut the crap, Kabuto. You know very well the reason why Orochimaru is after me, so speak!" Sakura shouted

"Heh. Fine then Sakura-chan. If you would like to know what the reason why we're trying to capture you, then let me tell you why…" Kabuto paused as he tried to read the emotions that were showing in her eyes. 'Fear and fortitude' he said to himself

"Start talking, Kabuto!" Sakura ordered firmly. She readied herself for any harm he or the still hiding sound-nins might do to her, but soon realized that she had no weapons with her.

"You do know the precarious situation Orochimaru-sama is in, correct?" Kabuto asked, the tone of his voice getting even more serious.

Sakura nodded her head. She knew all about it from Tsunade-shishou. She had already told Sakura about Orochimaru's arms that were currently 'useless' all because of Sandaime.

Kabuto lifted up his glasses once again with his index finger and told her, "I am not capable of healing his arms. No matter how much chakra I put, how many days I observe it or research about finding a way to cure it…all had failing outcomes. Then, Orochimnaru suggested to me his former team-mate. One of the legendary sannins as well…"

"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura continued

Kabuto grinned smugly at her, "That's right…your mentor and the fifth hokage of Konoha. We talked to her about the situation, but in the end she didn't cooperate with us and betrayed us."

Sakura scoffed at that sentence Kabuto had just said, "Kabuto, Tsunade-shishou never betrayed you. If it is betrayal you are talking about, wouldn't it be better if you actually thought on bringing yourself the label too? Orochimaru would not have practically stayed with the deal and would still continue to attack Konoha, once she was done healing—" then Sakura's eyes widened

Kabuto smirked even more, "Jusging by the way you look right now, I'd say you know already what the reason is…seeing as you've just mentioned it yourself."

Sakura glared at him, "That snaky bastard wants me to heal his arms doesn't he?" She already understood by just looking at Kabuto's face, all that she needed to.

So, she was just a measly healing item to Orochimaru, eh? What a bastard!

"Does he really think I would heal his arms? I'm loyal to the people I care about Kabuto, and the people in Konoha is one of them." Sakura stated firmly

"Orochimaru-sama is indeed expecting you at Sound." Kabuto glared

"Well then, I'm sorry but I have no intention on going to Sound and heal his arms." Sakura said. Sweat was already forming on her forehead, even though the sun had already set and the moon was about to shine giving chills to the air. 'I must keep this conversation with Kabuto going until Itachi comes back…' she said to herself

'My oh my…now you're entrusting your life to Itachi now, eh?How come you managed to get along with him now?' inner Sakura asked teasingly

'Shut up! Now isn't the time to have debates!' she shouted inwardly

"Are you planning to come with us Sakura or not?" Kabuto asked, his annoyance and impatience already lingering in his voice.

"As I have said before, NO!" Sakura yelled

Kabuto pulled out a kunai a twirled in his hand as he readied himself to fight with the kunoichi. The three sound-nins took this as a signal and chose to jump out from the bushes and the tree as they aimed kunais in Sakura's direction.

Sakura punched the ground beneath her and grabbed her Akatsuki cloak as she jumped to the other side of the pond where it served as a boundary for Sakura from Kabuto.

The white-haired medic evaded the cracking surface of the ground and managed to leap onto a tree branch as he watched his companions flew around the trees and get hidden by the bushes. He wasn't really happy about what was happening now…Sakura would be carried now going to Sound if only she agreed to this and make things a lot easier.

Her shoulder-length hair flew and tousled itself around her face as the cool breeze swept past the two medic-nins who were ready to fight. Sakura couldn't use any weapons now, so the only choice she has is by knocking some sense into that Kabuto-jerk with her outstanding strength.

* * *

"Argh…Sasori, are we getting near to where Itachi-kun and Sakura-chan is now?" Deidara asked irritated at the whole situation, going as far as to leave his trademark side-comment of a 'yeah' in a sentence.

"They're practicallymiles from us Deidara. You know Itachi-san has been ordered to take the girl to Leader and report to him when something like what happened moments ago transpires in our headquarters." Sasori replied

"You mean our pretend-headquarters…yeah! Those sound-nins indeed fell for it and the Konoha ANBU's managed to track it down as well. I'm glad I wasn't there inside when that building crashed…yeah…" Deidara stated "Leader wouldn't dare leave headquarters. Does he love that place so much, he builds a decoy far from it's original one…yeah?" he asked his partner

"Leader knows when to leave headquarters or not…" Sasori stated coolly, "Let's go faster, night is befalling on us…"

* * *

A slice to the arm wasn't good, you know? Especially if you had to use that arm in order to punch jerks like Kabuto!

Sakura held her right arm ,that began to bleed profusely from the cut that Kabuto inflicted on her with his bent but sharp kunai, with her left hand. She dodged the incoming punch that was directed at her and managed to kick the kunai out from his grasp.

He held his right hand, where he previously held the kunai to deliver another slice to Sakura. 'Damn that girl for her kicks and punches!' Kabuto inwardly cursed. He was sweating, honestly. He really didn't know that Sakura could've had that much power in her. She did improve much more than expected.

Her clothes were somewhat dirtiedagain and she mentally cursed Kabuto because of it! Her white skirt had dust, while her red sleeveless top had blood splatters. Fortunately, the blood bled with the red of her top…but that wasn't the point! If Kabuto keeps on attacking her like this, she would be screwed soon! 'Ah, where is Itachi when you need him?' she inwardly shrieked

When her mind was drifting elsewhere, Kabuto threw a kunai directed at her chest. She couldn't dodge… Sakura couldn't dodge! It was like she was paralyzed or something…

'Shit, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!' inner Sakura shouted

Just before the kunai had managed to pierce her body, a 'clink' sound was heard and Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi in front of her holding a kunai in his hand…

'…_which he practically used to save us! Damn he's getting our attention too much!' inner Sakura said_

Kabuto glared at the Uchiha that was defending his target. First, he was surprised that he blocked the kunai to save her, the second time he was shocked was that Itachi sent a glare to him, which he gratefully returned with his own.

"Uchiha Itachi…" he muttered under his breath

"Itachi…" Sakura said softly

"Hn…" came the good reply of Itachi. He looked over his shoulder to see if Sakura was okay and when he was satisfied she was, he returned his glare on the pet-dog of Orochimaru.

'Did Itachi just save me?' Sakura asked herself

'Well, seeing as you don't have a kunai embedded in any part of your body, I would say, the hell, yes, Sakura! You were saved by Itachi!' inner Sakura screamed as she drooled about on Itachi

'And since when do you drool at Itachi? I thought you hated him?' Sakura asked her inner-self

'Well…I didn't say that I hated him, right?' inner Sakura grinned slyly

'Whatever…' Sakura thought as she dismissed her inner-self and focused on the scene displayed right before her.

"I'm guessing Orochimaru has sent you here for this kunoichi." Itachi stated coolly

'Talk about calling me by my real name…' Sakura scowled

Kabuto chuckled as he ruffled his hair with his left hand, "You could say that…" he replied

"Leave." Itachi said firmly

"Ah…I would come with more reinforcements sooner anyways…" Kabuto said as he disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving the elder Uchiha and the injured medic.

* * *

**Miakoda13:** Okay guys, you can kill me now, if you want to! Hehehehehehehehe! So anyways, I hope you do understand now why Orochimaru needs Sakura now…but some of you might've already figured that out…

I'm very sorry for the late update, but I had many things that was bugging. And another thing is…I might not be able to update for two weeks, because, as I said before, I might go to the U.S. I just squeezed in this chapter before I let you guys waiting on much slow-going time.

**Important Notice**: Oh yeah! I just want you guys to know that I have my own DeviantArt account! I have many ItaSaku artworks! Visit this website: www.jenazia. or just go to my website and click on the link on it.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Thanks to:_

**moonlightgirl11, anonymous, Silent Kunoichi a.k.a. Fiona…, Xxaoshi,Clo Clo-chan, sky, Magan, SilverStorm106, blacksheep18, starwishes, Sukarou, sara, Reiyuki Yumikito**

**CloeyMarie**-sorry about the spelling mistakes I'll have them fixed when I have time (My time is limited with the computer…)

**Hao'sAnjul**-thanks for the lookout on the wrong spellings!

**Koruyuu**-Thanks a lot! I'll surely continue on with this fic!

**KAze-RyU**-thank you & yes, ItaSaku rocks forever!

**SweetAssassin**- the reason she was kidnapped…you'll find it soon!

**Sexy-INU-tensh**i-to be honest, it goes seem kinda weird but since he has that polite manner, I think he would apologize to Sakura for doing it

**MerodiPansa**-thanks for the add!

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Thanks to:_

**Reiyuka Yumikoto, lightninghime, Roan, Redwillow123, yinyang-sensei, Magan, Hao'sAnjul, EnV, mfpeach, itachi4president, shamanic cherry, Kirdari**

**Dark-anglez07-**the headband they usually wear with the symbol of thwir country is the hitae-ate

**MitsukiShiroi-**Don't worry, I don't consider it as a flame but a tip to help me improve.

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Thanks to:_

**Starwishes, MerodiPansa, Magicians of the Yami, grimreaper sakura, EnV, sessygirl66, Magan, Doctor Meowzie, Hao's Anjul**

**Sillymail-**I live in the Philippines, my friend. Going to the U.S. for a baptism

**XuchihaSakuraX**-Nope, afraid I don't…wish I could though…

**Luv's-lyric-**I'll work on Sakura, don't worry! Itachi's hard though…

**Jayde-Green07-**Deidara's yummy? Why yes of course he is! Sasori's too, you know!

* * *

I'm really sorry guys, but here's a present I would reward you for having to review me and support me:

**Preview of Chapter 5: Moment**

"_I-Itachi!" Sakura stammered as he got closer to her face. "W-what are you d-doing?"_

_Itachi chuckled as he stroke her pink tresses carefully._

_All of a sudden…_

He kissed her…


	5. Moment

**Chapter 5: Moment**

The medic that stood behind the Uchiha could only stare at him in confusion. "Why did you do that? I mean, saving me? Why?" Sakura asked

Itachi looked at her over his shoulder. Although Sakura could not see his eyes, for his bangs were on the way, he watched her intently. "The captive must be kept alive until the mission is accomplished, am I correct?" he asked simply

A little blush rose to her cheeks as she averted her eyes from the man that was constantly staring at her—once again, dirtied form. With a small nod, Sakura examined her right arm. Blood was still seeping out of the open wound and whenever she tried to move it, her muscles would tend to hurt her…

Itachi turned around completely as Sakura healed her right arm with her left. He stared at the chakra she emitted to heal herself and was amazed that the wound did manage to close itself. But he never would admit that he was amazed, heck…he doesn't even want to admit to himself at times. His pride wouldn't let him do so…at least, that's what he thinks.

As Sakura finished on putting on her Akatsuki cloak, she looked at Itachi and asked him, "What are we gonna do now, Itachi?"

"It'll soon rain." He replied

Itachi turned his heel and walked into the dense forest once again. Noting that this was a signal for her to follow, she did so from behind, not knowing where they were headed.

* * *

The sky was very dark now…much to her dismay. What's more is that the stars aren't anywhere to be seen, including the moon. 'It really is gonna rain.' Sakura thought

Well even if it was, she didn't care…the cave she and Itachi were in served as a shelter for them anyways. So why should she be worried? Another thing is that Itachi is there. Witnessing moments ago that he had saved her from Kabuto's onslaught with the kunai, she would probably say, he really didn't want her to die.

Her train of thoughts was cut as she heard the smooth voice of Itachi, "Sakura, after the rain subsides, we'll continue on our track…"

Sakura turned her head to face Itachi. He was standing, near the entrance of the cave, back leaned unto the cave wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. Sakura thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noted Itachi…

"Itachi…shouldn't y-you move closer to the inside of the cave? You m-might get wet from the rain, you know? And why not sit down? Y-your legs might tire themselves out with y-you standing like that." Her stuttering proved she was a little bit shocked that he was the one who started this conversation with her. Not that she minded it, though. It was just something new to her.

"Hn…" he replied

…twitch…twitch…

'Ah yes…the infamous damn ignorant reply of an Uchiha.' Sakura scoffed

Anyways…Sakura pondered on the rendezvous and the conversation with Kabuto that transpired moments ago. 'It's seems that Orochimaru just wants me to heal his freakin' arms.' Sakura thought

'As if we would do it…' inner Sakura scoffed

The kunoichi then decided to have this topic spoken clearly with an active conversation with Itachi.

"Itachi…about Orochimaru…" she started slowly

Itachi turned his face towards her, signaling for her to continue what she was to say and to let her know that he was listening as well.

Sakura looked at him with seriousness. "He wants me to heal his arms, right?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her question. "That guy you fought with a minute ago told you, didn't he?" he said, his voice, however, flat.

The kunoichi that sat three meters across from the Uchiha diagonally hugged her knees. She buried her chin on her knees as she softly spoke, "Yes, Kabuto did tell me why I'm being chased after by Orochimaru." She mumbled loud enough for Itachi to hear.

Now the rain poured down with all of its might. The soil darkened and now, she really couldn't see the scenery outside the cave.

'The rain…' she thought 'It was raining when I was struggling to not go out of Konoha and go and look for Sasuke. For **him**…'

"Did he tell you anything else?" Itachi asked cutting her thoughts

Sakura looked up to him confused on where he was getting at. She shook her head and mumbled a no. She felt him relax a bit, but she wasn't sure… 'I'm sure he's still hiding something from me that I don't want to know…' she thought

'Well, let's see…no he isn't hiding anything from you, you silly girl! He's a missing-nin! Why the hell would he hide something from you?' inner Sakura screamed at her sarcastically

'I wish you weren't here in my mind sometimes…' Sakura replied to herself

'But you should ask him on why Akatsuki has captured you…' inner Sakura said

'Hmmm…we've been through that, haven't we? It would be tempting fate if we would do it again. Besides, he said it's pure Akatsuki businesses…' Sakura thought

'Even if it's mainly Akatsuki business, you do play a part of it, so temp fate and ask him!' inner Sakura said

'I can't!'

'Are you that scared of him, you wouldn't even dare to ask something that concerns our life? We're walking on a thin thread of life!' inner Sakura reasoned out

'sigh…I know what you mean…'

'Then ask him already!' inner Sakura said

'Alright…'

Sakura threw some short glances at Itachi who was just observing the rain. She inhaled a deep breath and started off by calling his name, "Itachi…"

"Hn…"

'Okay, keep your cool!' she thought to herself

"About the Akatsuki capturing me…" she continued on…

"We've been through that." Itachi said coolly

"Itachi…it's not purely Akatsuki business…I play a part to, you know. I just want to ask why you people need me for this." Sakura said, trying as much as she can to compose herself from making any harsh comments towards him.

Now, Sakura really caught Itachi's attention as his gaze moved to her. She was already standing and this meant that she really did want an answer from him. Her hand clamped tight in front of her chest, in order to calm her hammering heart.

"Sakura…I would really suggest that you leave the topic alone. We Akatsuki do not disclose information as easily as that. Moreover, this certain topic involves all Akatsuki members that they cooperate. We have lost already three of our members because of the one that was once one of our own." Itachi stated

"Are you saying that Akatsuki is hanging?" Sakura asked

"I wouldn't practically call it hanging…but it's true that since some of our members are dead…and has left…Akatsuki is at stake at losing it's foundation." He replied

'And he says Akatsuki don't disclose information as easy as that.' Inner Sakura mocked

Sakura mentally laughed at what her inner-self said.

"Well…since you're disclosing some information about Akatsuki now…why not just tell me the reason you guys would want me here?" Sakura asked, a hint of mischievousness in her voice

Itachi glared at the corner of his eye at the kunoichi, who had come at least a meter closer to him.

"Tell me and I promise to not go further with this topic anymore." Sakura said

The smirk that Itachi was wearing did not go unnoticed by Sakura, seeing as his cloak was piled up beside his feet. And seeing that smirk of his…it irritated her…why? Because it clearly showed he was mocking her!

"What is it?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowing

Itachi turned his whole body, facing her with his front. "You're annoying…"

The emerald eyes widened upon hearing that statement. It was a statement that **he** had always said to her. But when she heard that statement coming from him, she wasn't sure if he was answering her previous question or he simply stated it because he thought her so. And with that thought, it made her body flare up with anger. She knew it would be pointless if she took out the anger on him. But hell, he was tempting her to do so!

Deciding to reply with a comeback of her own she smirked at him, "I have gotten past that attitude, Itachi…if it's me who's annoying, I could probably say the same for you too." Sakura stated

A flicker of amusement shone upon his crimson eyes. 'So, you want to play games, Sakura?' he thought

"I'm not annoying…for if I were, I would be a kunoichi like the one in front of me…a kunoichi that acts as a damsel-in-distress." Itachi replied

"I may have been weak before, but it's already an insult to call me a damsel-in-distress!" Sakura spat out

"Oh…" Clearly Itachi was very amused with the pink-haired kunoichi. "Then why count on me to save your life from the kunai that was thrown at you when we were at the fountain area?" Itachi asked scornfully

"Eh…I didn't ask for your help back then!" Sakura fumed

"Aa…" he replied "Every girl would say that…"

Sakura was furious! He was treating her so inferior to him again! Damn him for making her like this. Damn him! She stomped past him as she made her way outside the cave. A hand on her wrist, however, stopped her from moving forward. "Let go of me!" Sakura yelled

Itachi frowned at her, "It's raining!" he stated

"I don't care, so let go of me now Itachi!" she yelled again

"I order you to stay Sakura!"

"And if I don't follow you're fuckin' orders? What will you do? Kill me? Go ahead and try! Let that mission of your stupid organization fail, all because of you!" she screamed

When he said that she was a damsel-in-distress, she was angry. When he said that she was annoying, she got furious. But now, he had called her a girl, which clearly she wasn't anymore and one more thing is that, it was clearly obvious that he's toying with her again; making her go berserk!

Itachi pulled her wrist as he pinned her to the wall, he was once leaning on moments ago. "Do not speak with such vulgar language Sakura!" he couldn't help but raise his voice a little bit because of her frantic yelling and movements to push him off her.

"I don't care about your orders! Now let me go!" She yelled to his ear

'You just broke our deal Sakura…' Itachi thought, as he sighed.

With one more attempt to calm her down and listen to him, which became futile, he was forced to do something that built up inside him.

That something…was to teach her a lesson of who's more superior here.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura stammered, as he got closer to her face. "W-what are you d-doing?"

Itachi chuckled as he stroke her pink tresses carefully. "You wanted to escape from me and you didn't want to follow any of my orders…bad girl…"

"So what? It's your fault! You damn bas—"

All of a sudden…

He kissed her…

The only sound that she could hear was the pounding of the rain. The rain…yes…**Sasuke**…

Sakura's eyes widened… 'Itachi…h-he's kissing me…'

As his lips pressed onto hers, she closed her eyes and unfortunately couldn't help control the moan that escaped from her lips. She could feel Itachi's smirk on her lips as he gave a lick to her lips and the he suddenly…backed away.

Itachi watched the girl as he released his hold on her wrists. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was breathing hard. "Enjoyed it?" Itachi asked to tease her even more

Sakura, having regained her conscience gave him a glare. She looked away…a blush creeping it's way up to her cheeks. "Why did you that?" she asked softly

Itachi lifted her chin up with his fingers, "A mere reminder for you on what would happen when you disobey my orders or if ever you try to escape…" he said coolly

"Sometimes I find your punishments way overboard," she muttered under her breath

"It was necessary. Either it was that or I would have done something more…violent or brutal…" Itachi smirked at her

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. 'He wouldn't dare!'

"The rain has stopped…" Itachi said

Sakura looked outside the cave and saw that the sun was slowly rising, 'Have we really been in that cave that long? We didn't even sleep!' Sakura thought

'All because you enjoyed that hot kiss he gave you…' inner Sakura said

'Shut up!' Sakura replied through her thoughts

'Why? You may not know it, but if you do another thing that might displease him, maybe he'll give you a punishment far more better than that.' Inner Sakura grinned evilly

Shutting her other self-up, she glanced at the sky that was once again back to its light blue color.

"Let's go…" Itachi said

Sakura nodded and he picked up her cloak as he did so with his and they tread their way going to the headquarters.

* * *

"Where is she, Kabuto?" A snakey-sounding voice asked

"She's currently with the other Uchiha, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied

"You failed to get her?" Orochimaru asked angrily

"Unfortunately yes, however, I did discover something quite interesting…" Kabuto explained, as he tilted his head upwards to look at his master.

"What is it about?" the snake-man asked

"It's about Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura…"

* * *

**Miakoda13**: I'm done with this chapter, finally! Now thanks again to those who reviewed me for the last chapter! I just want you guys to know that with every review you give me, you also give me the gutsto continue this story! I love your reviews guys! And most especially, I love you guys all the more!

You know, even when I was in the U.S., you guys did manage to review me still! I'm so happy!

**Review Replies for Chapter 4: Rendezvous**

**Mica-Sakura-Chocie-Akaichoko**- Well…I just do what I have to do with Itachi. Even when he acts like this super evil but seductive guy, you still have to keep in mind that he's still polite with Sakura…Deidara's a bit hard to, but I have observed in the manga that he loves art and is very funny. Sasori and he both like art and I think it's great that their partners! (Sasori looks sooooooo hot!)

**Blonde Hurricane**- I'm glad you like the story now! I really am!

**Magan**-Wow…you really do like more, huh? Don't worry, this chapter is exciting but I think…keep in mind that I only think…that the next chapter will be too…

**XxShadow-Of-LiesxX**- Yes…I'm dancing because Itachi saved her! Yeah! I hope you liked the kissing scene! There's more of it in the later chapters! Don't worry!

**Hao'sAnjul**- I have updated…hehehehehe…but it took me longer though…sorry about that…heheheheheheh…

**MerodiPansa**- That's right…if Sakura had weapons, her match with Kabuto might've favored her more. But Sakura's strong because of her overwhelming strength. And even more, it's better if Sakura had no weapons for if she had, she would've beaten Kabuto to a pulp and Itachi can't save her…

**w1cked angel**- I hope you're squealing in joy for having to read this chapter!

**Midnight-Mikko66**- Wah! Thank you sooooooo much for having to say that about Itachi! You've really made me happy! (dances)

**KonohaGirl**- I'm happy that you're happy!

**Animeaddict99**- Indeed Sakura is a very lucky girl to have all the hot guys by her side! Heh, she's one heck of a woman if you tell me! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! Your review really made me happy!

**Magical-Inkable-Pen-Of-The-Rubber-Duckies-Who-Lives-On-Durly-Lane-With-The-Muffin-Man-Duck-And-His-Muffin-Friends-Who-Rock-Solid-Rock**- My oh my…don't you have a long pen name! Cool! Anyway…I'm glad you finally understood why Orochimaru is after her!

**Tsumii**-So how do you think of this chapter then? Corny? Is it somewhere on the acceptable level or not? Tell me!

**Moonlightgirl11**-glad you're able to follow up!

**Thanks to the following reviewers!**

**sillymail, crazy, EnV, animemistress419, Redwillow123, Reiyuka Yukimoto, xXFreak-headXx, fluffy101 **

**Preview of next chapter**

**Chapter 6: Threat **

"You seem to have gotten close to the Akatsuki, Sakura-chan."

"What's it to you?"

"You know how Orochimaru-sama disposed of the other three, right?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Come with me to Sound and we'll think about it."


	6. Threat

**Chapter 6: Threat**

Sakura swung her head from right to left, glancing at the busy people who keep on running to sell fish, shouting for commerce and the other people who continue to pass by the streets.

The buildings were, as you could say, not that big, except for the inns and those uh… private places, as Sakura likes to name them.

All in all, it was plain, small and a busy town… somehow reminding her of the usual villages and nearby towns she and the rest of Team 7 usually go to or pass by on missions.

'I wonder what Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are doing right now.' She thought; a sad smile adorning her face, 'Probably still looking for me…'

As Sakura looked up to see that Itachi was walking a short distance away from her already, she ran to walk by his side, him not paying attention to her at all, as they both walk to an inn.

* * *

"But Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his palm on the Godaimes desk

"Oi, Naruto, calm down!" Kiba said

"How can I when—"

"Sakura is a grown woman Naruto. We all worry about her. But you must understand she is wise enough to understand what she would do in her lkind of situation. She trained hard to become the kunoichi she is now, Naruto. Be proud of her for that and keep in mind that she knows how to deal with those kinds of situations." Tsunade explained as she eyed the remaining of the boys that held no minajor injuries from the last mission they were put to.

"I know that Tsunade-baa-chan, but… Sakura-chan is… she's a very special person to me. I already vowed to her that I would bring Sasuke back to Konoha and to her, and I still will. But now… " Naruto trailed off

"I know, Naruto. I understand how you feel… but for now… let's just wait." Tsunade said

* * *

"Itachi… this room has only one bed. Where do you expect me to sleep?" Sakura asked the dark-haired Uchiha. She knew that he would take the bed, it wasn't king-sized, but it could fit two people in it, since it was queen-size, but still. Would he even allow her to share a bed with him? More importantly, would she allow herself to sleep next to him?

'Hell no!" she thought angrily and embarrassingly

'Hell yeah! Wouldn't want to waste a chance of having him holding you in his arms so tight.' Inner Sakura squealed in delight

Itachi laid his shuriken pouch and kunai holster on the desk and proceeded to unbutton his cloak as he fold and laid it on the bed. "We'll continue this conversation of yours later. Let's go down." Itachi simply said

Leaving her own cloak behind, she followed Itachi downstairs as he gave the keys to the innkeeper before proceeding to the door that was on the left side of the innkeepers' desk.

The door, to Sakuras dismay lead to a unrespectable bar with women dressed in barely something served the men that came inside to drink.

'Is Itachi this kind of man?' Sakura asked herself

As they seated themselves on a table near the corner, a waitress came by and asked for both nins orders. But even though she was asking for 'their' orders, Sakura knew that the waitress was flirting with Itachi.

'Darn bitch!' inner Sakura said

Itachi just shook his head signaling that he wasn't interested, but smirked at how Sakura was reacting to the waitress. And when the waitress bent over to Itachi to show him some quite of… cleavage, Sakura slammed her fist on the table.

"Just sake would be fine, **_miss._**" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

When the frightened waitress left, Itachi chuckled at the fuming pink-haired kunoichi.

"What?" Sakura snapped at him

Itachi raised a fine-shaped eyebrow at her, "Aren't you a minor?" he asked with that smooth voice of his

Sakura turned bright pink, matching the color of her hair. "It's not like I haven't drank before." She said

What a lie that was. Tsunade once told her to taste some out of her drinken state and Sakura politely said no.

Before Sakura could get a response from Itachi, the waitress came over again, serving the sake along with 8 cups in a tray.

"I'll just leave it here." The waitress said hurriedly as she walked away from their table, fearing Sakura might punch her face this time.

The fierce pink-haired kunoichi began to gulp down the sake, not even minding the look of amusement in Itachis eyes.

When she had her seventh cup though, her head began to hurt. And just at that moment when Itachi was about to aske her what was wrong, three of his comrades arrived.

"You're late…" Itachi stated

"Blame the weather, Itachi. It was raining real hard!" Kisame said

"It was really hard to get here…yeah…" Deidara said

"Ah…" Sasori agreed

Kisame then took noticed of the pink-haired kunoichi who was currently clutching her head in pain. Wondering why, he saw that she had drank too much sake and she wasn't sober, he grinned evilly at Itachi, "Nah… Itachi, what were you thinking letting the kunoichi drink this much sake?" he asked his partner

Itachi glared at the shark-man as he just laughed in response.

Sakura, hearing this, took it a bit too seriously and glared at Kisame, "Put a fish in that dirty mouth of yours shark-face!"

With the comment that Sakura just gave the blue-tanned man, Deidara laughed. Itachi and Saori smirked as Kisame huffed in anger. "Why you—" Kisame threatened

"Kisame." Itachi said warningly

"You better keep your mouth shut, kunoichi. Your voice is irritating to hear." Kisame said

"Whatever." Sakura stood up from her seat, "I'm going back to the room to rest. There's no point in arguing with a peanut-sized shark-face like you!" she said as she headed out of the bar.

"Feisty one, ain't she…yeah…" Deidara grinned

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi walked up to the desk to retrieve the keys for their room, Itachi had given her earlier.

"Need the key to your room, miss?" the innkeeper asked

Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded as she accepted the key and went up to their room.

However, when she stood in front of the door leading to their room, a kunai was embedded on the floor by her feet. A note was attched to it ands Sakura narrowed her eyes at it.

Taking caution, she gently picked up the kunai and read the note:

**Central Park Square**

**4:00 p.m.**

Having to have known who the person was behind this, she grabbed the shuriken and kunai holsters that Itachi laid moments ago. She didn't wear her Akatsuki robe and left it there on the bed just as previously as it was.

Shutting the door behind her without even locking it, she rushed out of the inn, having 10minutes more before time would hit four.

* * *

As she was running through the crowd, her head began to hurt again and she really did feel dizzy. But Sakura was strong-willed and continued her path to Central Park Square.

2 minutes before she would get there, and then her inner mind came popping out of nowhere.

'You know… I don't think Itachi woud like what you're doing right now…' inner Sakura said

'Oh…you think?' Sakura retorted

'But, who would care anyways… he said we would get a far more 'violent or brutal' punishment if we ever do this again, right? I wonder what he has plans for us next?' inner Sakura grinned evilly

'I don't care. I'm not escaping… I'm just gonna have a quick chat with that guy and I'll be back in the inn before you know it. He won't know a thing.' Sakura thought

'Whatever you say boss…' inner Sakura said 

A silver-haired man stood at the place he's supposed to meet this certain pink-haired kunoichi. He tilted his eyeglasses upwards and turned around to look at his 'meeting partner' panting very hard.

"Had a nice walk?" Kabuto asked mockingly

"You know very well an ordinary human being couldn't race with time that's killing you to overpower it." Sakura said

Having regained her breath she stood straight up and glared at Kabuto.

"I actually am considering you as no ordinary human being at all, with that inhumane strength and skills that could surpass your mentor." Kabuto smirked

"I'll take that as a compliment, Kabuto. But I must tell you. You still can't force me to go with you to Orocimaru." Sakura said sternly

"Hmmm…let's take this conversation to somewhere more quiet, shall we not?" Kabuto said as he walked past her.

Taking this as a signal to follow him, she did and they both ended up in the forest near the borders of the town.

'How original.' Inner Sakura scoffed 

Kabuto faced Sakura once again who was a good 4 meters away from him. "I would like to ask you something, Sakura-chan." He said

"Then ask. Time is precious." Sakura said

"Do you want to go to Orochimaru-sama?" he asked

"No." Sakura answered

The silver-haired medic smirked. He could very well ask now his real question. "Would you go to Orochimaru-sama if you were to see Sasuke-kun again?" he asked slyly

The question made her body numbed and her eyes wide. 'Would I?'

'No you won't You know damn well this is all a trick! He said 'see' Sakura, nothing more.' Inner Sakura shrieked in frustration

She bowed her head in shame but raised it with determined eyes. "Even if I were to see Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't go. I would come for him with Naruto and Kakshi-sensei, once I escape Akatsuki…" Sakura said

She heard Kabuto snicker, "That is… _if_ you escape Akatsuki…but," he paused, "…can you escape Uchiha Itachi?"

"What are you implying?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You seem to have gotten close to the Akatsuki, Sakura-chan." He stated

"What's it to you?"

"You know how Orochimaru-sama disposed of the other three, right?" Kabuto asked

Sakura was getting a hint of what he was trying to imply… but she thought ahead of it already… "I know, but it wouldn't concern me at all if Akatsuki gets into trouble with you people. Frankly, I don't give any concern on what's happening with you guys. I just want to escape from them and help Naruto get Sasuke-kun back." She said

Kabuto's smirk transformed into a straight line. "Aye… but you should know that I have information concerning you and the elder Uchiha." He said

"Itachi? I mean nothing more than a captive to him." Sakura said almost disappointingly

"Hmm… but what is he to you? I mean Sakura-chan… a kiss? What would Sasuke-kun think if I ever tell him about it?" Kabuto asked with a smirk on his face

Suddenly realization hit her. Kabuto knew about the whole moment of her and Itachi sharing a kiss with each other. "He didn't kiss me out of lust or love. It was some kind of twisted punishment." She said coldly

"Yes… but can you imagine what would Sasuke-kun do when he finds about all of this; you with Uchiha Itachi, the one who Sasuke-kun has sworn to kill. He will not only hunt Itachi is that's so and possibly hunt you or use you to get to him."

"You wouldn't!" Sakura growled

"Come with me to Sound and we'll think about it." Kabuto said

The younger medic was confused now. If any other would be on her shoes right now, what would they do?

"How did you get information on this anyway?" Sakura asked

"I was a spy for Sasori-sama, remember?" Kabuto explained, "You're a smart girl Sakura-chan, go to Orochimaru-sama."

"No… you're threatening me! Sasuke-kun wouldn't believe it!" Sakura replied shaking her head side to side.

"You think?"

* * *

Itachi was standing at the front of their room eyeing the chipped part of the floor-wood. He knew exactly that it was a kunai slice. He gently opened the door, narrowing his eyes as he discovered it was unlocked.

The elder Uchiha soon found the room empty of any trace of the pink-haired kunoichi, except for her borrowed Akatsuki robe that was lying on the bed. He walked over to the desk where he had left his shuriken and kunai holsters and found them missing.

"She's missing, isn't she?" Sasori asked Itachi who was leaning against the doorframe

"She's got some guts escaping us…yeah…" Deidara said

"I'm going to look for her." Itachi stated emotionlessly as he headed out of the room and down the stairs.

"I wonder how much time he'll spend looking for a drunk Sakura-chan?…yeah…" Deidara asked himself

"Wanna bet, art boy?" Kisame asked

Deidara just grinned in reply

* * *

"If you really think about it, he'll surely believe it."

Sakuras head began to pound mercilessly again and her vision was getting hazy now. Her cheeks flushed with red as she began to hyperventilate.

Kabuto seeing this could smirk. He could take the girl right away, but as he stepped near her, he sensed another presence coming and deemed it to be powerful. He decided that it was time to retreat and he jumped to a branch and before he disappeared, he said to Sakura, "Take the wisest choice, Sakura-chan. I'll be waiting for you here once again if you decide to change your mind."

No more trace of Kabutos chakra was lingering in the vicinity but Sakura was too tired to sense another chakra coming towards her as she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Miakoda13:** Hi there! I'm so glad about the reviews you guys! It's near one hundred already and I've only made five chapters! You guys are sooooooo coooooool! Way awesome! How's about that, huh? Cool? Well, I'm still thinking about it but in any case… thanks again for all the reviews you guys have given me! You're inspiring me to write more!

**Note:**

**(1)**I'm sorry to say this guys but I have to heighten the rating to **rated M**, the story is getting a little too heated for it to be on T. Some might be pleased to hear this, and some might not, however, I still hope all of the reviewers will still read my story!

**(2)**I just achieved my goal to have 100 reviews and for that I'm so happy! Thanks for the reviews and guess what, maybe in the future I get to make an ItaSaku fanart dedicated to all my reviewers! Your name would be written in the description of the artwork in DeviantArt! I'm gonna post it here in the authors note here when I post the artwork.

**Chapter 6 review replies:**

**Hikari Fushicho**- thanks very much! You don't know how much your comment enlightens me!

**KonohaGiRL**- thanks a lot! I'm glad you're thrilled with it.

**Tsumii**- maybe those thoughts would be said in the later chapters! Thanks anyways!

**animeaddict99**- More kissies to come next chapter if you read the preview for it!

**MerodiPansa**- I know and I just thought to make it seem like he wanted both!

**XxShadow-Of-LiesxX**- I'm so glad you did enjoy it! But if you enjoyed that, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!

**EnV**- I know and Sakura was so smart in this chapter…eh… good enough to know about their plans anyways…

**Raven**- glad you love it!

**JusticeDream**- we'll find more about that in the upcoming chapters! Please enjoy the next one then!

**.chie.x.sieka.**- read chapter 4, you'll know! Orochimaru needs her to heal his arms! Since Tsunade won't, Sakura is the closest medic nin to reach the level of Tsunades medic skills anyways, so he needs her. And yeah.. I like the mysterious type of Itachi, but trust me… you'll have hell on your shoulders writing him that way when you try to get him to be romantic or seductive… ehehehehe…

**inuyashaHELP**- thanks for leaving a review now! I'm glad for it, but I must tell you… I know how predictable enemies are so I changed the threat to kill Itachi into something more dramatic.

**Zalence-chan**- yes… I know it's kinda weird but thanks for leaving a review anyways! And about the Deidara speaking… hehehe… I like that!

**MidnightWolfe**- don't mind the curses but I do mind what you told me in your review and I'm soooooo happy to have read it all!

**MT Pocketts**- Hey, thanks so much for reviewing this story! I'll make up for not reviewing your NejiTen by reviewing your oncoming ItaSaku fanfic! Can't wait for it! Hehehehehe! And I mean it all the way!

**Jixnce**- Hehehehehe… yes I am…

**blackXheart**- don't care whether it's lame or not but thanks for saying it! Woot!

**sky diamond**- So happy you like the kiss scene! Hope to see more in the next chapter! Hehehehehe…

**Sakura-and-Gaara-4ever**- I was a little scared of what you said in your review(jokes) I updated so please stop hunting me now! Hehehehehe…

Thanks to my other reviewers! I love all of you for having to give time to review me guys! It always inspires me to write more!

**1taCh1's GuRLie****fluffy101****animemistress419****reminiscemina1215****SweetAssassin****itachi-sama a.k.a cathrun****, sex kitten, Brittany, Magan, ****MisSs005****Shinimegami-0f-Akatsuki

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 preview: Bedtime Conflict**

"What are you doing?"

"So that you won't escape."

"Then why the hell are you kissing me?"

"You don't like it?"


	7. Conflict

**Chapter 7: Conflict**

Opening her strained eyes, she could see the faint glow of the light from the lamp at the bedside table. She raised her numb hand in level to her face to look at it, just to wonder how she got to where she was now. Wait, where was she right now?

Sakura sat up abruptly, only to receive nothing but pain shooting like daggers into her head. Oh, how she swore to herself never to drink sake again. She hated hangovers! But then she briefly recalled her latest encounter with the sound nin. Oh yes, that stupid medic nin just had to threaten her to go with him to Sound. Oh how she despised him… however, her eyes glazed with sadness in a minute when she recalled what he had said to her… yes… she couldn't forget about it.

'There's no reason to be so caught up with it Sakura. He's only doing this to make us heal Orochimaru's arms.' Inner Sakura chided

Her mouth turned into a grim line, 'Yeah? Do you think he really just wants us to heal his arms? I'm sure Orochimaru has other plans when he's arms are healed and I cannot trust what he's gonna do to Sasuke and to me when I've finished in doing my part of the deal.'

'Well, that's why I'm telling you… do not trust Kabuto. He's one hell of a jerk, you know.' Inner Sakura said jokingly with asilly poseto add to the act

Sakura scoffed at her inner self's childish antics. 'Hey, he did say something about Orochimaru and Akatsuki though… I don't remember it much because of that splitting headache and then what's worse was that I fainted.' She paused in her thoughts, 'Wait a minute, if I did faint at that place, which I know I did, how the hell did I get here?' she asked herself

As if answering her inner question, the door swung open and in revealed a tall man with long raven hair, tied back in a ponytail. He wasn't wearing his cloak, since it hanged behind the door by the hook. He was only wearing his sweat shirt and pants. He removed his sandals by placing them on the left side of the door and she also noticed that he wasn't wearing his hitae-ate either. Skillfully doing it with one hand since his other hand was busy holding something silver...

"Itachi…" Sakura muttered

Itachi placed a tray with water and bread on the bedside table where the lamp was. Sakura briefly wondered why hasn't he said anything to her yet. Maybe a greeting or something like, 'you're awake'. But how could she not forget, Uchiha Itachi was more known to be a silent man… more silent than Sasuke and more unreadable. And that was one of the things she feared about him. She could never decipher what was to come next when she was close to him. And now… what made her fear him more was what he was planning to do to her, that she actually disobeyed him again by running off to meet up with that Kabuto-bastard and not ask permission from him. But hey, who was she kidding again? Yeah… herself. 'Asking permission from your captor to let you meet up with someone alone. Doesn't thatseem suspicious?' She thought with sarcasm

The older Uchiha stood straight as he turned his gaze towards her. Sakura, though, couldn't nudge herself to look up to him and decided that she would look at the ring on his right hand instead, deeming it to be the most interesting thing at that awkward moment. Her eyes widened though when 'that' hand lifted itself up to feel the temperature of her forehead. Her cheeks flushed a color similar to her hair.

"Your temperature has returned to it's normal level." His smooth voice drifted through her ears.

Sakura turned her head to looking front of her when she felt the breathing of air caressing her face. Her cheeks then went red as she found herself face to face with Itachi who bent his back to level his face into her level. She was still sitiing on the bed, upright and her legs were splayed across it seeing as the bed sheet was ruffled in accordance with her movements.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura mumbled

"I wonder… you don't seem to have a fever but you're face is quite red, don't you think?"

Sakura turned her head sideways, causing her bangs to hide her eyes from him and most especially, her reddening cheeks. Itachi paid no heed to her stubborn behavior and continued to stare at her. She knew that he knew she was getting pissed with all the staring and the silence, so she tried to break it off by coming up a sentence of her own.

"Uh…t-thank you… for yesterday…" Sakura said, reminding herself of Hinata on how she stuttered.

Itachi knew that Sakura knew that he was the one who carried her back to the inn. His lips curled into a smirk as his gaze deepened.

Sakura glanced at him at the corner of her and saw that smirk plastered to his face again. She turned her head to look at him fully and her eye twitched seeing his intense gaze and that smirk… it seemed to mock her for pete's sake! Ugh… how she hated this.

"And what are you smirking about, Uchiha?" Sakura asked angrily

Itachi rose a delicate brow at her and his smirk widened. Sakura briefly saw amusement flicker in his eyes but soon disappeared in an instance.

"Sakura… "Itachi huskily whispered

Sakura started to back away from him, going to the center of the bed, holding the sheets to shield him of his access to see her in her undergarments. "W-what is it?" she asked

Itachi kneeled in front of her as his hands cornered her by the sides of her body. Sakura stared at his crimson irises only to be more intimidated with the position they were in.

Itachi lifted his right hand to tuck a stray piece of past-shoulder length hair behind her ear and his face leaned closer towards hers.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked as the raven-haired older Uchiha pushed her to the bed so that she was lying on her back. He hovered over her with his elbows propping him up along with his knees, nearly straddling her hips in place… nearly, yeah right… he was straddling her hips causing her to squirm underneath him.

Itachi ignored her writhing under him and proceeded to answer her question. "So that you won't escape." he whispered to her ear as his lips latched itself onto her neck.

Her emerald eyes turned into saucers as his plan dawned on her innocent mind. He was punishing her!

'Hell yeah! Now we'll get more from him than just his lips on our own.' Inner Sakura cheered

'What the? Are you insane? This is Itachi we're talking about!' Sakura screamed wildly inside her head

"Itachi! Stop it!" she hissed

The missing-nin stopped his…uh… procedures as Sakura would like to call them and stared into her emerald orbs, his onyx eyes filled with amusement and… lust? Itachi was feeling some sort of lust towards her? No way! She dismissed the thought.

"You escaped kunoichi. Do you not have the memory of what we talked about in the cave" He said, a frown on those oh-so kissable lips---wait what? Since when did Sakura think those lips were kissable?

'Since the day you fell in love with him!' Inner Sakura said tauntingly

Sakura shook her head to avoid the rantings of her inner mind and glared at the man who was currently on top and straddling her. "I did not escape!" she said

"Oh? Do tell how you ended up at the border of this town." Itachi said, his frown deepening into a scowl

Sakura knew that Itachi was no fool. He knew about what happened to her and she knew that he wasn't happy with what she did. But hell, why does his punishments seem to go pass the normal punishment? Why can't he just chain her up in some wall, whip her and then leave her alone to eat dirt? Sakura sweat dropped. No, she wouldn't have that. Even just thinking about it made the hairs on her back stand up because of the fear that he would torture her to death. She would just say that she was a little more beneficial when she's in this condition.

Itachi saw that the girl beneath him was contemplating her thoughts. A smirk appeared, replacing his scowl. He wasn't gonna let her go this time… no, he wanted her attention while she was punishing her. He wanted her to writhe beneath his touches… she would suffer with his experienced touches. Call him an alternate sadist but he would choose it otherwise because he was a criminal after all. A well-known murderer who killed his own clan, set aside one.

Sakura was about to speak when she felt her lips being smothered by another. Her instincts told her to push the source of those wonderful lips away but her body moved on his own as she tangled her hands into the silky tresses of hair, pushing that source closer to her to feel more of his lips against hers. Time felt like it died when she felt those lips curl into a smirk. Alarm bells rang inside her head as she realized that Itachi was the one kissing her. She quickly withdrew her hands from his hair and pushed him with all the might she could muster as she crawled away from underneath his well-toned body, sheets clutched tightly by her left hand.

As soon as the older Uchiha survivor raised his eyes to meet her own, she could see that he was still wearing that smirk. Sakura felt the guilt, however. That smirk was so similar to the one her departed teammate would sometimes put on. Tears began to well up in her eyes, guilt shown across all her facial features.

Itachi knew that she was feeling guilty but he didn't show any regret of what he has done to her. In fact that was what he was aiming for. "That's your punishment for disobeying me, Sakura. I expect you to fulfill your part of the deal from now on."

Sakura could not believe it. He was punishing her to make her feel guilty, knowing that she was in love with his brother all along. It became clear… Itachi was aiming for anxiety to swallow her up. What did she expect anyways? Some kind of love to build up between them? No… she knew that it wouldn't happen this way. Not when he only thinks of her as a captive and nothing more.

For some reason, it hurt to realize that fact. But she would not show him that. No, she would try to keep up the façade that she wasn't breaking in the inside. She had a goal of her own and she knew where to start in order to reach it. She now knew that she would have to take the biggest step in her life to achieve that.

Sakura laid on her side at the oppoostite side of the bed Itachi was in as she tried to drift her way to sleep. Itachi didn't like the fact that he wasn't getting those unique reactions. He didn't feel guilty for making her sad all of a sudden, but she was his captive and leader did say to keep her in good condition. A thought suddenly came to him.

The 20 year old missing-nin laid at his side facing the back of the kunoichi and draped an around her waist to pull her closer. His lips finding her neck interesting again as he planted butterfly kisses in it. His captive suddenly went rigid but before he could further his actions to go deeper, she turned around to face him.

The pink-haired kunoichi, dressed in her white undergarments, glared at the man, who only raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of mood. Itachi smirked at her confused face and said in that baritone voice of his, "Sleep."

Sakura, whose eyes were glaring daggers at her captor, made a disturbing frown at him and told him, "If you really want me to get some sleep, then why the hell are you kissing me?" she retorted, "I can't sleep if you keep up with those actions of yours. Besides, you said the punishment is over! Leave me be, Itachi!" Sakura said

"You don't like it?" Itachi asked teasingly

Sakura fought off the blush that was daring to appear on her face and turned her back on him as she tried to drift off to slumber land again, trying so hard to not mind the arm that was across her waist and the breath that was fanning her hair.

Itachi closed his eyes as he let sleep overcome him as well.

It was gonna be a loooooooooooooooooong night…

* * *

**Miakoda13:** Finally done! Sorry for the late update! I had trouble on deciding a few things about this chapter! I was so caught up with it… my mind went black-out all of a sudden. 

Thank you guys by the way for the wonderful reviews you gave me! You don't know how happy I am to receive all those! I tell you :D

And now, you finally get to see what Itachi was thinking off by seducing her. He's toying with her for his twisted amusement but he still seems to care for Sakura somehow... I don't know... maybe not? Hehehe, just keep reading guys and thanks a lot for the reviews!

* * *

**.chie.x.sieka.**-oh, you're getting too smart for me! I can't tell you though if there is or there isn't another reason why Orochimaru wants Sakura… it might spoil the plot… hehehehe… And about the deisaku… I'm afraid it will only progress until a hug… which might or might not come out of the story ;P 

**sky diamond**- it's getting interesting? Really? Thanks for the comment!

**Animeaddict99**-awww… I feel so loved hug As you have read, Itachi did punish her! But I wonder what your reaction will be… do tell!

**MisSs005**-thanks and sorry for the late update!

**Itachi-sama a.k.a. cathrun**- good to know!

**Sillymail**- hmmm… not so sure on whether Sakura will leave or not in the end thinkthink

**Hikari Fushicho**- hehe, you got that right!

**Tsumii**- last time the plot was a mere string, now it's a yarn. I wonder if it will thicken to a rope next time…hehehehe… might want to massage your hair from all the pulling, I've already updated:D

**KonohaGirl**- thanks so much, honey! hug And, I'm really glad you always seem to anticipate the next chapter! That really means a lot to me!

**Sweet Assassin**- thanks and yeah… I had to up the rating cause as you've read, the scene was kinda heated… and yeah, Itachi kissed Sakura:D

**Fluffy101**- thanks so much!

**Jixnce**- Kabuto dead? Nah, might kill him later… I don't know… he seems to be playing some kind of important role in the story so I can't kill him yet… ;

**XxShadow-Of-Liesx**X- Haha! You couldn't cover your eyes at the heated scene in this chapter, couldn't you?

**Midnight-Miko66**- chuckles Not gonna tell you what's gonna happen to Sakura but I tell you, most girls would probably do…

**XuchihaSakuraX**- I'm afraid I do worship the art of sadism, hehehehe, I updated anyways and I hope you like it!

**BlackXheart**- There's a good kind of evil? Hehehehe… thanks!

**JusticeDream**- Actually, that was an option for me but I thought about it and deemed this to be more exciting.

**NatsuYukili**- I did update and I hope you love it!

**Animemistress419**- Hehe, I hope this update makes you happy! Thanks!

**MidnightWolfe**- thanks & I'm glad it's alright that I upped the rating! Love the Itachi smiley by the way! Rock on!

**Lilly**- Hehehe, Kabuto's a fag? Whoa, that got me laughing for quite some time! Hope you like this chapter dearie

**Sakura0890**-Well, here it is! And I hope the kiss was satisfactory for you! D And yeah… poor Naruto but… (cut! Not gonna tell…)

**Gaata killing demon**- thanks:D

**Nutte**- hope you like the update! Thanks!

**Pink Spiral**- activatesSharinganAmaterasu! stick is burnt to ashes I updated anyways and I hope you love it!

**Anime-write-for-life**- Oh! You don't know how your comment about my progress makes me so happy! I love you dearie!

**Xelagirl2**- thanks & yup, I updated!

**Lidia**- hehehe! It's gonna fly, son to the heavens when it's really off the hook:D

**Earwen Telrunya**- I did but I didn't! Hehehehehe!

**MT Pocketts**- I love you so much! And update your story soon okay? Can't wait for that!

**GingCat**- I hope you got happy for the update!

**Wind maker**- hihihihi… I'm so evil for not updating so soon, but thanks for leaving a review!

**Just Kaye**- hey there! Thanks so much for the review!

**Fire Kitsune**- thanks :D

**Sekiryu**- thanks a lot for the constructive criticism & the compliments. I'd take it in mind!

**Sakurarules**- thanks & I like your pen name by the way!

**Cherryblossom Princess**- Thanks! I'll try!

**Limit**- thanks! I appreciate your compliments!

**Kasaiaisu**- Thanks so much! And blush thanks for the compliments! You made my day!

**Hao's Anjul**- Hehehehe... well, I hope this chapter pleases you...

**Xinoria-** thanks a lot:D

**theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff-** thanks a lot for the cronstuctive criticism! It really helps me to improve writing more, and yeah... I don't take it as a flame, so don't worry about it, alright? hugs

* * *

**HEY GUYS! WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I AM OFFICIALLY 14 THIS JULY 13, 2006!**

(this is the other part of the reason I didn't update so fast! I wanted to update when it was my birthday! I want to cherish it with you all!)


	8. Fight!

**Chapter 8: Fight**

It was three hours since the departure of the five from the inn. They had made their way to a forest where Sakura was unsure of walking on, since it looked more like a jungle with all the drak plants and some snakes. Birds were there as well, but at least there weren't any tigers or wolves or any other big animals for that.

Deidara who was in front of the group stopped and formed seals. Five seconds later, you could see a 2-storey house with a tall wall and barbed wires connected to it. 'A genjutsu to hide their hideout?' Sakura thought

The blonde then knocked at the wooden door and a swirly-masked man came into view, wearing black clothes. "Ah, Deidara-sempai!" said the guy

"Let us go in now Tobi, it's nearing nightfall." Kisame said to the man whose name was apparently Tobi.

Tobi only nodded and let them pass but stared at Sakura for a second but then locked the door once again.

The house was quite big but it was dark since the walls were painted dark gray.Her eyes drooped in sleepiness and Itachi had taken notice of this and told her to sleep in his room on the second floor, the on on the farthest right.

Sakura nodded her head and thanked him as she made her way to the room and stripped her clothing, for they were indeed dirty and muddy. Not having the strenght to get other clothes, she slipped herself under the cover with her nighties on.

* * *

"I see you've awoken." Itachis voice was heard as he simply watched the pink-haired kunoichi rub her eyes.

Sitting up, green eyes met the figure with crimson eyes, leaning on the window sill, clad in a simple shirt and his usual pants. Itachi shifted his eyes away from her as he looked down the open window. The sky was bright already and she deemed the time to be afternoon. 'Have I really slept that long?' she asked herself

Sakura stood up and brought Itachis attention back to her, a smirk quickly formed on his face. "You're clothes are dirty. Use the ones in the bathroom." he said

Sakura blushed, knowing she was only wearing her undergarments... again. A soft 'hmph' was heard from her as she made her way to the bathroom to change, closing the door and making sure to lock it.

Itachi only stared at the door before he went out of the room.

* * *

Sakura turned the knob for the hot water to come out from the shower head. Once she felt satisfied about the temperature of the water, she quickly undressed and went inside the shower, rinsing off.

'You probably should scrub too, since you did sleep with Itachi half-naked.' inner Sakura said

Sakura blushed and grit her teeth. "Stop reminding me. Even though I like him, it's not right to think about thoughts like that." she said aloud but not loud enough to hear through the other side of the door leading to the bathroom.

'What? Since when did you like him?' inner Sakura asked shocked

The kunoichis eyes widened, "What!" she asked herself

'You said, 'even though I like him, it's not right to think about thoughts like that.' What the fuck? How could you think like that?' inner Sakura frantically said

'Shut up! I didn't mean it! I just... just... nevermind.' she told her inner self

She got a towel, wetted it and scrub it with soap before she scrubbed herself with it, hoping to get rid of the thoughts that was creeping to her mind about proofs of her liking the elder Uchiha.

After about 15 minutes, she dressed up in a black shirt that was a bit big for her small frame and the same spandex shorts, same length as hers since this was her extra. She would always bring extra clothes whenever on mission cause that's just one of the things shinobis must carry every so often when on missions. That's why the undergarments she was wearing right now were not smelly.

* * *

Sakura walked down the wooden stairs, her feet making soft thumps as she made her way to the kitchen. She was drying her pink-hair with the white towelette she found inside the bathroom. How she found it was quite funny.

_After dressing up she quickly looked around to find a window for an escape and when she found one, her eyes twinkled. It was just beside the shower stall, so she quickly got up and stepped on the covered toilet bowl, tip-toeing to look out the window then down. Unfortunately, escape wasn't a good plan since down the window was a hundred feet below into a never-ending cliff edge._

_Sighing in defeat, she jumped from the toilet bowl not fully grasping the idea that the floor was wet due to her previous shower._

_Trying to regain her balance, she quickly grabbed hold of the iron bar that held towelettes on it._

So it was kinda weird, but at least she found another dry towel.

As she was nearing the kitchen, she could smell the aroma of cooked fish. When she stepped inside, she saw Itachi and Deidara in there. Itachi eating onigiris while Deidara was busy with preparing the cooked fish, whistling some random tune. He was wearing a white over-sized shirt and their trademark baggy pants.

The blonde took a sideway glance to get a plate when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura. A grin appeared on his face, the whistling stopped as he motioned for her to come to him.

Sakura smiled at him, Itachi only ignored the two, continuously eating his onigiri. "Good morning, Deidara."

"I cooked some fish for you, Sakura-chan... yeah!" Deidara stated as he pushed the plate of cooked fish to her which she gladly accepted.

The two sat on the circular table, Deidara beside Sakura who was facing Itachi.

They exchanged some questions and answers, except for Itachi who began to drink his tea. Although at some point during their conversation a sudden question from Deidara piqued Itachis interest as Sakura only lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Do you like someone in the Akatsuki... yeah?" Deidara asked the blushing kunoichi

Itachi stared at her with impassive eyes, the tea-cup held up to his face covering his mouth and the lower part of his nose, so that his eyes were the only ones you could see.

Well I... " Sakura thought about answering Deidaras question, she liked Deidara so why couldn't she answer that? The thing is, it would mean something different to her when you would normally ask her like that. It's as the question being asked is, do you love someone? "I... don't... have anyone in my mind, yet. But if it's the opposite, I'd say fish-face is the scariest of them all! " She said to Deidara giggling.

Deidara just stared at her, blinking a couple of times and then he laughed. Itachi felt his lips twitch into a smirk but hid it right away. He got up from his seat and deposited his plate and tea cup on the sink, knowing Tobi would take care of them later.

Sakura turned to looks at Itachi who was already at the doorframe, "Itachi?"

The Uchiha didn't turn to her but replied nevertheless, "Training." Then he left

The confused face of Sakura made Deidara smile at her, "After you finish eating, I'll take you to the training grounds... yeah?"

Sakura smiled a thanks to him and resumed eating.

* * *

'Sunlight never felt better.' Sakura thought as she spread her arms to feel the warmth of the sun. She looked around the area and sure enough, it was filled with kunai, senbons and shurikens, scattered all over. The grassy field was just right to be a training area, but it wasn't too big.

"This way Sakura-chan." Deidara said as he lead her to the other side of the field where she watched as Kisame and Itachi fought using taijutsu. Although, she concluded that they were allowed to use weapons as well, since Itachi threw a kunai at kisame which he barely dodged, saving him from a deep wound to his left shoulder. Itachi had such great aim, Sakura could not deny that.

A second later she found Kisame with a kunai pointed at his throat by Itachi who was behing him.

"You win." Kisame said as he walked over to where Sakura and Deidara were, mumbling things like 'why do I even bother' or 'he always does' which earned a laugh from Deidara.

Itachi walked over to them and only then did Sakura realized, he wasn't wearing any shirt at all. Just the usual pants along with the sandals.

"Oi, Deidara, when are Hidan and Kakuzu be coming back?" Kisame asked the blonde who put a finger to his chin

"Late afternoon tomorrow. Leader said he wanted to talk to them... yeah." Deidara replied

Sakura thought about the two new Akatsuki memebrs she had just heard from Deidara and Kisame. 'So, the other two are coming here as well.'

Itachi drank water from the bottle Deidara tossed him, some of it streaming down outside his mouth and down to his chin and...

Sakura shook her head, finiding herself entranced where the water was going. 'I didn't think that.' she told herself

Itachi only rose an eyebrow at the caught action but later dismissed it as he turned his attention to the frantic cries of Tobi.

Sasori and he were actually sparring, but it was more on the lines of Sasori trying to kill Tobi with his puppets of which was armed with sharp swords and other weaponry.

"Tobi... seems to be losing, doesn't he... yeah?" Deidara said as he just stared at his so-called danna, Sasori who had such an angry look plastered on his face.

"I wonder what that fool did this time." Kisame grunted before he fell into laughter

Deidara laughed as well as they saw Tobi on the ground, unfortunate enough to bump into a tree while running around.

Sakura didn't get what was happening for she knew, that sooner or later, there's gonna be bloodshed. This ain't the Akatsuki she knows. 'Bah! Who said I knew Akatsuki anyways!' she thought

Itachi crossed his arms as he leaned his back on the wall, just beside Sakura, a towel dangling around his neck. "Fool indeed."

Sakura giggled at the Akatsuki members. It felt as if she was back in Konoha and that these guys were not the bad guys, you think you know. If only life would be like that. Deidara would bew best friends with Naruto as well. They're both so hyper! Sasori might live in Suna again. And then Kisame can help in fishing. And then Itachi will be with…

'Sasuke-kun…'

Her eyes then narrowed in sadness. She remembered him again. Why wouldn't she anyway? She devoted her life to him and she is still doing so. She wanted to get him back and she wouldn't back down from that. She and Naruto made that promise that they would bring him back.

Deidara, noticing her expression smirked. Itachi, however, did not like the glint of his eye. Kisame only looked at the now calmed Sasori as he made his way towards them along with Tobi, whimpering behind him a few feet away.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… yeah…" Deidara called out to the contemplating kunoichi

Sakura made no response however, as she kept on thinking how she could get Sasuke back and how can she tell him to not fight Itachi anymore, which was very hard to come up with at that.

"Pinky!" Kisame called out

Itachi and Sasori glanced at the kunoichi, not caring whether she responded or not. Tobi just tilted his head in confusion, watching the whole gang trying to get Sakuras attention.

"Sakura-chan.. yeah? Deidara tried to call again, but nevertheless it was futile. He then walked in front of her and lifted his hand to brush some of herbangs from her face and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"De-Deidara?" she squeaked out at their close proximities

Itachi only narrowed his eyes at the two, Kisame snickered and Sasori remained passive. Tobi wasn't sure what to think.

"Ne, Kisame-san? Is Deidara-sempai hitting on her?" Tobi asked Kisame who only choked in laughter

Sakura heard it and blushed while Deidara took his hand away from her face.

"Were you gonna tell me something?" asked Sakura who looked completely clueless to the situation, but still blushing at the contact that Deidara had made and the question earlier asked by Tobi.

"Ah… fight me… yeah?" Deidara asked Sakura casually

Every ones attention was brought back to the two at the instant they heard that. Deidara kept grinning, knowing how they would've react once he had asked Sakura that. He didn't intend to get the attention of everyone, it was more of in the manner that he wanted to see Sakura fight. She was with akatsuki for quite some time now, and he knew she could be a little rusty. What better time to train her and analyze how she fights. It's the perfect chance.

"Fight you? W-why?" Sakura asked flabbergasted

Deidara shrugged his shoulders, "They got their chance to spar… yeah…" he said pointing to the others. "So do you accept… yeah?" he asked hopefully

Sakura didn't know if it was a good idea since they could pinpoint the weaknesses of her ability to fight and if she escapes, they might use it on her. Who was she kidding? Her against most of the Akatsuki? She'd definitely crumble. So what the heck? "Alright then." She agreed and smiled as she saw the happy look on Deidaras face. She glanced at Itachi who was looking away from her with a scowl on his face. Her smile faded a bit at that.

"Alright then, let's get started… yeah?" Deidara asked Sakura as he threw his shirt on the ground and got into position

Sakura didn't look away from Deidara but couldn't help the blush creeping up her cheeks when she found out he had a well-built body. Not too muscular but he almost had the perfect body like Itachi had. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts she asked Deidara, "Are we only doing taijutsu?"

Deidara shook his head, "You can use weapons if you want. But, you could use ninjutsu as well and genjutsu… yeah. Is that alright with you… yeah?" he asked Sakura

Sakura nodded her head and she got into her stance. Deidara then trew a puch of weaopns for her to use and she strapped it at her back as he did so with his own. Itachi was still leaning on the wall, his face impassive but he was a bit interested at where the fight was going to. Kisame sat on the grass sake bottle in hand, probably ordered from the inn's bar. Tobi sat beside him drinking a cup of tea, while Sasori was under the tree, beside Tobi, watching the scene with a smirk on his face. He knew the extent of Sakuras power but he wouldn't dare say it to Deidara, just to make the fight more interesting.

Sakura and Deidara crouched into position and then after 5 seconds they both took off. Sakura tried to kick Deidara but he managed to grip her ankle to stop her and smirked. Sakura didn't frown but instead smirked as well as another Sakura grabbed his feet from under the ground. He was nearly pulled fully under but he formed a clone fortunately.

A rather quick punch was aimed as his jaw but he did got to sweep Sakura with his foot and she fell down on her back.

The sound of Kisames laughter could be heard and the smirk of Sasori could be seen as well. Itachi and Tobi watched with interest as Sakura got up and punched Deidara in the gut.

His body slid a few feet from her and he put his hand on his stomacj coughing from the impact. "That was a nice punch, Sakura-chan... yeah..." he said to the pink-haired female who only smiled in return.

"My plaesure." Sakura said as she raised her fist and punched the ground before her feet. The earth crumbled with the force and chakra explosion that came from her fist but Deidara managed to avoid it.

He whistled in astonishment and smirked at the smirking Sakura, who was currently nervous with the whole thing. Sure, she may have the upper-hand now, but she knew Deidara was holding back.

A second later a hoarse whisper was heard from her left, "Don't let your guard doen, Sakura-chan... yeah..."

Sakura turned around to find Deidara right behind her a kunai pointing directly at her throat. She sighed in exhaustion.

"I win... yeah?" Deidara asked Sakura who only smiled and closed her eyes

Kisames eyes widen and Tobi emitted a gasp. Sasori frowned and Itachi smirked. Reactions to the stunt that the kunoichi pulled.

Deidara felt a thin cold metal that was somehow pricking his neck. His eye widened as the Sakura before him turned into smoke.

"Nope, I think I won this round Deidara." Sakura said from behind the blonde

Deidara sighed in defeat and raised his hands in surrender, "That was a nice spar... yeah." he said as he turned to Sakura-chan who retracted the senbon in her hand back into the pouch of weapons Deidara let her borrow. She gave the pouch back to Deidara who smiled at her.

"It was fun." Sakura said, "Cause I get to beat another Akatsuki member." she said tauntingly for only Deidara to hear

the blondes eye twitched at her statement and grinned evilly, "Sakura-chan... you do know that I held back... yeah?" he asked containing his anger

Childish antics began to take over her as she innocently nodded her head. "Un... but... I still won." Sakura said

"Why you little--"

Sakura began to run as Deidara chased her. A cough was heard from Sasori and as soon as he got both of Deidara and Sakuras attention, he motioned his head to Itachi who entered the house once again leaving the five of them to stare at his fading figure.

"Dinner then?" Kisame asked

Tobi nodded and got up to prepare dinner. Kisame followed and Sasori later as well. Deidara was about to go in but stopped as he saw Sakura gazing at the sky with distant eyes. Did she still want to escape? Was the thought that ran through his mind. He called out to her and they both entered the house once again.

* * *

**Miakoda13:** I'M TELLING YOU TO NOT THROW THAT KUNAI YOU'RE HOLDING AT ME! I know I haven't updated for awhile... okay, so 2 months! But heck, major writers block! And people if I may say... I revised the whole chapter 8 just yesterday, once again... since I re-read the original chapter 8 but felt something missing.

This is longer than the last chapter and I hope you appreciate it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes you can see there. I was in a rush and I'll re-read it later. Right now, as I promised, I'd get the chapter up after 5 days. So here.

There is a lot of DeiSaku fluff here don't ya think? But sorry to those who wants more, but their relationship will just stay as friends.

The chapter that I feel excited the most to write about is coming up soon so please continue to read the fic! XDDDDDD I appreciate all you guys reading and reviweing the fic! Makes my world happy happy!

_I'll be responding to signed users by the reply button and the anonymous reviewers (even with e-mails) at the end of my A/N's_

**Review Replies:**

**Angela**--thank you! and I finally updated!

**Silantiver**--that is true... there are many stories with that. But I find myself thrilled with it, but of course... there will be the drak sides of Itachi which you never can miss mostly. Thanks for the review and it really does help me! hugs you

**Aiko-chan**--well, it didn't come soon and I'd robably be fending off dogs ready to bite me for not doing so. . But anyways, I thank you for your review!

**Kathy Mclane**--thanks for that! XDDDD And about the assumption for how will Sasuke believe it, let's just see what happens in the future chapters.

**Deidaras-Girl**--You've offered me enough with the review you gave me! Thank you!

**Kalin**--Thanks for the choir! XDDDD I imagined it in my hand and I got the lyrics you gave me messed up though, hahahahahahahaha!

**Gaata killing demon**--PLAESE DON'T DO IT! Gyah! I don't want to be forced into kidneys! Gaaaaaahhhhhhh! I upated! I'm so sorry it took so long, but here it is anyways! XDDDD Hope you like it and do not mutilate my body.

**sailorchick23**--puppy eyes... oh no... I'm falling for it, gah! You made me update as well! XDDDD Thanks anyways!

I'm so glad you guys took the time to at least greet me! hugs all of you My real life friends didn't even greet me on that day except for one . Oh well, that just makes me feel so unloved... --


	9. Confusion

**Chapter: Confusion**

As Sakura took a seat across Itachi, Deidara took her left side as Sasori sat across the blonde.

Green eyes glanced at the stoic chiha, who seemed to be in thought as his eyes were closed. Sakura could only wonder what he was thinking about. His eyes were set in a grim line and even if she knew it were a blank expression like what he would mostly wear, there was something disturbing about his façade. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because of his and Kisames mission tomorrow, that he seems to be preoccupied. Maybe he's formulating some kind of plan. Whatever it was… it bugged her.

Tobi set the food down and Itachi opened his eyes to stare at Sakura. Onyx met emerald for a moment before Itachi broke the gaze and started eating.

"Sakura-chan, o better eat. The spar was quite tiring." Deidara said to her

The pink-haired kunoichi only smiled in return. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating the fried shrimps, before taking a sip of her soup.

* * *

All was in silence and it felt quite odd. Sometimes, there would be a conversation between Deidara and whomever he wanted to speak to, or Tobi telling them some information to help in missions. Now, hardly one sound was made between the group and Sasori raised a delicate brow at this. "Hm."

Deidara snapped his one blue eye at him and asked him, "What's wrong, Sasori?"

Sakra listened carefully for Sasoris reply that came in seconds later.

"I was wondering why you're silent."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders in reply, "Got nothing to talk about. The spar kinda took out m enjoyment, yeah."

"Deidara-sama is tired after being beaten b a girl?" Tobi asked inquiringly at Kisame who was beside him.

A vein popped on Deidaras temple as he glared menacingly at Sasori. "Watch it, swirl-face. you might get the beating next… yeah."

Before Kisame cold say a thing, the screeching of a chair was heard and all heads turned to Itachi. "Going already?" Kisame asked

Itachi threw the napkin he used to wipe his mouth and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "We'll leave in five hours, Kisame." Was all he said

"Aren't you gonna finish our food?" Sasori asked, not even looking at him, as he sipped his tea.

Sakura watched as he just left the kitchen without another reply and for the next seconds they could only hear the door to Itachi and Sakuras room upstairs close.

"He seemed to be acting aloof all of a sudden, don't you think?" Sakura asked no one in particular, a frown settling on her face

Sasori smirked, still holding his teacup to his mouth. "And why would you say that, Sakura-san? Doesn't he act like that all the time?" he asked her amusingly

A pink tint grazed her cheeks as she looked away. Her eyes were that of concern towards Itachi, however. "I-I guess he does…"

'Yet… everything about him is mysterious anyways, so I really can't tell whether he's acting out of character or what.' she thought

Sasoris smirk got even wider as Sakura stood up from her seat and muttered a quick excuse to leave. She walked out of the kitchen, her cloak billowing behind her.

Deidara turned his attention towards the puppet-master and grinned sheepishly. "It seems like the cherry wants to be noticed by the weasel, yeah?"

Sasori only looked at Deidara with a glint in his eyes, which served as an answer towards the blue-eyed shinobi.

Kisame and Tobi only exchanged glances.

* * *

As Sakura neared their room, she couldn't help but feel her heartbeat and how fast it felt as she put a hand to her chest to calm her breathing. She was nervous, but she wasn't sure why. Itachi was a killer and an S-class criminal, supposed to be feared by all, but even with that fact, she got to know something about him. It maybe slight correct or all her assumptions are wrong but in her mind she knew that a part of her understood how Itachi is, even in the smallest way. She feared him, yes… but at the start she loathed him as well. Gradually as time began to pass, she got to talk to him more openly and share conversations—even in intimate moments, dare she say it.

Standing in front of the door, she grasped the doorknob and opened to step inside their room. She didn't see Itachi anywhere and figured that he must've been in the bathroom. It was already earl in the evening about or seven o'clock. The training that must've took place moments ago between him and the other Akatsukis must've made him dirty and so.

She sighed, thanking whoever was looking out for her from above as she thought to have more time to think about how she would talk to Itachi. Any topic that could lead to her asking him, why he seems to avoiding her.

Shrugging off the Akatsuki cloak, Sakura mentally noted to take a shower later on, for the spar with Deidara had made her dirt as well. Taking off her other exterior clothing as well, she sat on the bed in her fishnet shirt and shorts, her eyes glazed over with sadness as she thought about Naruto all of a sudden. How was he right now? Could he be still searching for her? Sasuke came next and she thought about seeing him and persuading him to come back to Konoha again. But she thought it would be just as before.

'Are you still thinking about escaping here?' her inner self decided to ask her

'I don't know what to think anymore, that's what.' Sakura sighed exasperatedly

"_What do you think about Sasuke-kuns reaction once I tell him that you're with Akatsuki?"_

Sakuras eyes widened upon the memory of Kabuto as she remembered about his threat. She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling as she contemplated about her next decision. She would get a wide chance to escape Akatsuki tomorrow when Itachi and Kisame aren't here and as she heard from Tobi, Deidara and Sasori are going out for a mission as well, earl morning.

'What about the two Akatsuki that are supposed to come here? If you really are planning to escape… the might catch you if you don't time everything properly.' Inner Sakura told her

'I'm still wondering what I'm supposed to do. Will I go towards Konoha or will I go and try to find where Sasuke might be?'

She stopped her train of thoughts as she sat up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Itachi walked out wearing his pants and a towel over his damp hair. His eyes caught Sakura looking at him again but he sat on the opposite side of the bed as he turned his back towards her.

Noticing the act with a bit of anger, she turned her back on him as well, but she still couldn't help but look at him at the corner of her eye as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

He was drying his hair off with the towel and as he was done he tossed it over to the chair near his desk. He lay on the bed with his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. No exchange of words between Itachi and Sakura during that process and it made Sakura confused.

"Itachi?"

Itachi opened his eyes to stare at her back without moving his head. She wasn't looking at him but rather; she was looking at her hands. "Hn?" was his reply

Sakura stiffened at his reply but calmed down once more, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

He paused before answering, "Why do you think that?"

Unknowingly to Sakura, her hands clenched into fists and her shoulders were slightly shaking. Not knowing the reason why she was feeling like this, she answered back, "I've noticed." She paused, "Did I anger you or what?"

She wasn't sure of asking him her next question but acted upon it anyways. "Is it because of me and Deidara sparring together?"

In an instant, she was pinned on the bed, with the raven-haired haired chiha on top of her. His hands held her wrists to the level of her head. His lips were gently caressing hers as if to coax her to respond to the kiss. She did, and after moments of sharing such an intimate act, he laid his head behind her ear.

"I-Itachi? Answer my question will you?" She said, forcing to keep her blush from appearing. Right now, she wanted nothing more but for him to explain why he went on about ignoring her for the past few hours.

"I have no need to." Came his reply before light kisses were felt on her neck.

Sakura tried to struggle out of his strong grip, but Itachi wouldn't let loose. He bit the spot where her shoulder met her neck. A soft moan came after, but Sakura bit her lip in embarrassment at letting loose such a thing. She had already told herself that she would help to retrieve Sasuke, but Itachi… he made her feel things, complicated and hard to comprehend.

'So what now?' Inner Sakura asked 'Are you giving up on Sasuke-kun?'

Jade eyes widened and abruptly put most of her strength to push Itachi away, but she only managed to make him stop his ministrations. He was still on top of her and he only stared at her with his blank expression, not giving anything away about how he was feeling, for he was unsure of it himself.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered softly. She got his full attention now, and she bit her lip on how depthless his crimson eyes were. The tomoes were mesmerizing and she closed her eyes for a second thinking that he would use his sharingan on her.

"I won't use it now." He said as if he could read what was on her mind. She truly was an open book at times, that, he learned about her.

As Sakura opened her eyes once again, she saw that she was looking at his onyx eyes, tinted with dark red. Her mouth opened to speak up, "What… what am I to you?" she asked, her eyes almost glittering.

Itachi knew where she was going but he didn't let her on. "You are our captive. And as long as our mission stands, it will stay until there."

"Not to Akatsuki, Itachi…" her eyes glistened with oncoming tears, subconsciously knowing what was going to happen next. "I asked, what am I… to _you_?" she said

Not breaking eye contact, a moment of silence passed before Itachi decided to finally reply, "A kunoichi from Konoha. One who is my responsibility. Nothing more."

A painful squeeze on her chest area hurt her. _His_ words… she knew. She knew that it was going to be like this, but for once… her thoughts, she wanted it to be wrong. She wanted to know that he sees something in her that's worth his attention, maybe even just a quarter of it.

"I see."

Itachi stared at her for a few more seconds while she la still, trying to control from letting her tears fall, before he gently rolled onto his side, facing her body. He pulled up the blankets until it touched their torso and Sakura hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes were void of any emotions, but he could feel the wetness of the pink-haired kunoichis tears, as she silently cried on his naked chest. He knew he was the cause but love was something he never opened himself up to. He knew it would only get in his way of obtaining more power as a shinobi.

As he closed his eyes to prevent more thoughts to think about, he put an arm around her. He was going to leave with Kisame for a mission in 5 hours and meet with Zetsu on the way to get more info. He needed some rest.

* * *

A blonde woman stared at the three shinobi before her, who recently came back from a retrieval mission.

"So… you didn't see her?" The Fifth Hokage asked

"We didn't… but Naruto heard her voice." Neji answered politely. He had bruises all over but some of his injuries as was Shikamarus and Narutos, were already patched up by the medics from Konoha Hospital. They were sent there before the three were asked to report to the Hokage. The other two were said to rest and spend a week letting their injuries heal, since theirs were worse.

"Naruto." Tsunade called out to the blonde man, whose eyes were full of disappointment and sadness. "You did the best you cold. At least we know that Sakura is still alive. If they've kept her for that long that brings me to a conclusion they're not going to harm her, but if they will it won't be for quite some period of time. We still have a chance."

"I know." His usual cheerfulness wasn't usually with him because of the current circumstances. How many more? How many more would it take of his closest friends to be taken away from him before whoever who might be laughing at his predicament will be satisfied? It was taking a toll on him already but he still refuses to give up. He'd get Sakura back… and then, the both of them will get Sasuke back from Orochimaru as well. He still remembered her promise. He remembered her telling him that she'll get Sasuke back. He made a promise to her as well. He wouldn't let her down, never.

"Shikamaru… you three will be going on another mission. Tomorrow, it's going to be the to threes final mission to retrieve Sakura. We cannot afford anymore mission seeing as Orochimaru has been making advances on Konoha and other fellow shinobi villages."

"Eh?" Shikamaru said 'Troublesome…'

"But, if we can't bring her back in this mission, what's going to happen to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked angered

"We have to postpone other retrieval missions first. You know that our village is being threatened already. We don't want any more catastrophes happening. Much to my dismay, missions like these; concerning Sakura and Sasuke, they cannot be acted upon anymore as we will prepare ourselves for an oncoming war."

"Kuso." Naruto tightened his fists

"But, Hokage-sama, I don't think the three of us will suffice especially since this is the last mission, don't you think we need more shinobis?" Neji asked

Tsunade smiled at the three of them. She was about to reply when the heard the mahogany doors to her office open, and in came Shizune. "Hokage-sama, they're here."

Tsunades eyes lit with happiness as she stood up from her place ad greeted the three other shinobi who came in.

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru turned around and their eyes widened as the saw—

"I thank you for your presence and acceptance to this mission, Kakashi, Sai and much gratefulness to you too, Gaara."

* * *

**Miakoda13:** So… did you like the chapter? It made my heart cry to type the ending part for Itachi and Sakura on their last scene. T.T But its no ItaSaku without angst. Believe it! The ending for the chapter was quite a surprise, ne? I wasn't supposed to put Kakashi and Sai there, but only the Sand siblings, but I decided it would be better this way. Besides, who would govern the council of Suna when Gaaras not there. So I left Temari and Kankuro. Sorry guys.

Sorry for the long wait anyway. I am really getting into drawing my doujin "TRI-ANGLE" I'll be posting it soon. And check out my other story, "HEARTACHE" It's SasuSaku anyways. Angsty as well.

* * *

Review Replies: (I don't think I'll do the reply button anymore, cause when I used that for the last chapter, man things happened to my account… so, I'm just going to answer you guys here, okay?)

Siy: Hahahaha, sure! Thank you!

Xxaoshixx: Thank you!

Heartless soul: Sorry that you had to wait for quite a while. But I still hope you like this chapter!

Sweetassassin: Tee-hee! Jelly Itachi Oo Weird, but true. XD

Winner-loser: Thankz!!! Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask… are you still in the Shaman King fandom? Just wondering.

sharinganluvr: Hidan and Kakazu will be put in the next chapter. So… you have to deal with this one first. ;P But I hope the chapter was good.

Tri17: You gave me some poisonous cookies, that's why I couldn't update sooner! Xx But I'm alive now, thanks to our fave medic-nin, Sakura-chan. I'm joking about the cookies though, please doesn't take that seriously and really try to kill me. I will haunt you!!! Anyways, yeah… I found it cute to put Deidara and Sakura that way. But the following chapters will be a lot more serious as Gaze upon The Killing Time will be ending soon. The sequel will come out though, no worries.

Shadow fox777: You don't know how much that has made m heart swell and m head big. XD I'm kidding. Bt it's nice to know that you like it. I hope you keep on reading.

Rebel-girl: I don't know why, but everyone seems to be threatening me to update ASAP. And seeing as the threat stands, I have no choice. XD Ah, it feels good to know that there are still people reading this fic. I'm a supporter for the DeiSaku pairing as well!

Fullmetal naruto girl: I shall! I shall! And yes, I've updated!

Honey I just wanna hear you: (Shares a hug with you) Thankie Thankie for the comments!

Hot ninja babe: Thank you and yes, I have updated! At last!

Lil devil 66: I'll always feel loved as long as there are people who review me. Thanks for the concern! And thanks for the review! (Hugs you as well)

Heartless ghost: Most of the Filipinos I know have transferred to America, or to other countries. And yes, ItaSaku rocks!

Natsu yukili: Thank you!

Moonlightgiel11: I shall try to "Keep It Up!!!"

Sky diamond: Ah, thankies!

inuyashaHELP: Thank you for loving the story!

Xxshadow-of-liesxx: I wouldn't hate you even if you were to kill me with those—(peeks under the table to see a bunch of kunais) But keep in mind, nobody will continue the story if ou kill me. ; Anyways, thank ou for the support! I appreciate it!

demondereves: I want to put more DeiSaku as well, but I'm afraid all will be in the later chapters. But, I promise to give it m all to make this story as wonderful as it can get! I love the images in our mind! I might draw them someday. XD

mt pockets: Ne-san!!! How are you? Anyways, yeah… writers block takes loads of time to heal but I got to overcome it while listening to this awesome music! It's from Gundam Seed Destiny. XD Thanks anyway and about the half nude-Sakura thing: well, she doesn't really have anything to wear as of that moment so she had to.

limitations: Sorry I made you wait though. ;

blackxheart: Shannaro!!! Hell yeah for Sakura-chan! XD And yes, I can't fight life but live it as it be. Thanks you!

kazahanamoon: Ooooohhhhhhh… I'm quite glad that I can still get new readers! Thank you for the support!

jixnce: Let's just say that even if Deidara wasn't holding back, Sakura has a lot up her sleeves and is as sly as a fox (got the trait from Naruto XD)

narutofaves: Thank you very much for that! And I shall continue!

Lovinu93: Thank you :D

videle: Thank you as well! XD

sakuraisitachislover: Hahahahaha, thanks for the compliment!

mikaristar: I will keep on writing and I won't stop until… I don't know… ;

midnightwolfe: Thankies for the compliments and the other comments!

hardy4ever: I did, so no worries now :D

* * *

I'm already done writing the sequel to 'Gaze Upon The Killing Time' so once the story is over, I'll post it then. 


End file.
